Decision Fatale
by Serafina Malfoy
Summary: *fic terminée!!!!!!!!*Fic courte , centree sur Draco ...venez lire !!!!! ps : I Love Reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

_Voici une petite fic , basée sur le serpentard préféré de ma sœur ! Eh oui ,vous avez bon ! C'est draco !!!J'ai mis du temps  la finir celle la ! Entre les traductions, deux grandes fic , et une autre a commencer !_

Décision fatale 

Le serpentard blond était assis sur son lit.

Qu'allait il faire ?...Tout était près …Il s'était fait a l'idée de commettre son forfait, il s'était trouvé une arme.. Enfin il avait plutôt appris a s'en servir …Il avait l'occasion ….dans deux heure …

Il deviendrait ce qu'il avait toujours espéré etre depuis qu'il avait été en age de comprendre ……Il ne lui restait que cette épreuve …

Depuis le retour au pouvoir de Voldemort il n'avait fait que espéré se jour ou il deviendrait vraiment quelqu'un …Cela faisait trois ans.. Trois années qu'il avait passé à attendre que le maître lui fasse passer les épreuves ….

Maintenant ça y était …Il ne lui restait plus qu'un léger détail totalement insignifiant pourtant …pourtant ….il ressentait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à ce moment ….Ce n'était pas les sentiments qu'il avait pensé ressentir dans se moment la ….Il s'était fait cette scène des tonnes de fois dans son esprit …Il avait imaginé ce qu'il allait ressentir ..Il s'était préparé ..

Mais aujourd'hui…Ce qu'il était en train de ressentirait totalement aux antipode de ce qu'il avait prévu ….IL avait penser qu'il ressentirait de la joie , de l'excitation , peut etre un peu d'appréhension , mais que des sentiment heureux ….Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne ressentait il pas sa ?

Pourquoi ressentait il du doute , de la tristesse …

Il avait toujours été décidé a faire sa ..Il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'il aurait douté …Sa main aurait peut etre un eut tremblé au moment ou il l'aurait pointée sur sa victime mais …Pas avant même qu'il ne se soit retrouvé devant sa victime …

Sa conscience lui jouait des tours …pourtant il avait toujours su la faire taire …Il ne l'avait jamais écoutée …Il avait suivi et aidé son père….Sans qu'elle ne lui dise rien ….mais aujourd'hui ….

'Pourquoi est ce que je suis comme sa ? Pourquoi est ce que ma conscience prend le dessus de ma volonté '

Il avait assisté , préparé ….Mais maintenant il était tant pour lui de passer a l'acte ..

'Ce doit etre l'excitation …C'est très important …C'est donc normal que j'ai envie de gerber tout ce que j'ai avalé depuis que je suis né '

Il croyait a peine ses propres pensées ..Mais pour l'instant c'était la seule réponse à son probleme …Enfin la seule qu'il parvenait à admettre ..Pour l'instant ..Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps …

'Il est trop tard pour reculer …

~*~*~*~*~*~*

C'était il y'a deux jours de cela ..

Un chaud matin de mars …la grande salle était pleine …. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux das le meilleur des mondes ….Les élèves , bien que conscient de la menace qui pesait sur bon nombre d'entre eux, étaient insouciant , bavardaient joyeusement de choses et d'autres … 

'Vous ne rirez pas longtemps …Le maître est de plus en plus fort …Il a plus d'alliées au sein de poudlard que vous pouvez ne le penser …'

Il venait de fêter ses 17 ans .Hier pour etre exact ..Il était né le 20 mars …(ne me demandé pas ou j'ai trouvé son anniversaire , j'ai pris la date du mien tout simplement …)..Il savait qu'il allait recevoir LA lettre d'un jour a l'autre …Elle arriva se jour la ….Il n'eut même pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait …

Il reconnaissait ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture ..Et pour cause l'écriture avait été déformée grâce a un sortilège d'anonymat…Il en résultai une écriture totalement neutre ..Totalement anonyme et inidentifiable ……

Il avait déjà passé les premiers niveaux il avait étudié les sortilèges impardonnable , s'était entraîné a les jeter ..Seulement sur des animaux …Il avait fait le guet lors des réunions des autre ..De ceux qui en étaient réellement …il avait aidé ..Fait des diversions. Tout sa pendant les vacances qu'il avait passé chez lui ..

Son père l'avait fait bénéficier de son expérience  ..Il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux étapes ..Son père lui avait dit  qu'il serait contacte quand il aurait 17 ans …Le maîtres ne voulait pas de mangemort d'age inférieurs ..

Et la ça y était il allait vraiment le devenir  .Il se garda bien de montrer sa lettres aux regard indiscrets de ses camarades .Même si il était entouré de serpentard , Son père lui avait appris a ne faire confiance a personne ..Il attendrait d'etre à sa salle …

Il la montrerait a Crabbe et Goyle …Eux aussi allait bientôt la recevoir ..En juin et en septembre respectivement ….Ces deux la étaient tellement con qu'il pouvait avoir la certitude qu'à défaut d'etre digne de confiance ils n'étaient en tout cas pas des traîtres. Ils étaient bien trop bêtes pour cela …

IL connaissait déjà a peu près ce que devait contenir cette lettre .Il y aurait un code , qui indiquerai un lieu et une heure de rendez vous .La bas , pour la première fois il rencontrerai réellement le maître .Ce dernier lui donnerait une épreuve a passer .Il devrait alors la réussir pour se faire marquer et avoir le suprême honneur de devenir mangemort . Si il échouait , il mourrait . 

IL se demandait quelle allait etre sa mission , il avait toujours supposé qu'il devait tuer un etre humain pour cela , mais il voulait savoir qui , se préparer élaborer un plan , il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard il n'avait pas le droit a l'erreur .

~*~*~*~*~*

Le jeune homme regardait la pendule de son dortoir plus qu'une heure et demie ….ET il deviendrait un mangemort ….Il avait toujours l'envie de gerber de tout a l'heure, mais il avait maintenant du dégoût, du dégoût de lui-même. Il commençait à se poser des questions, ou plutôt c'était sa conscience qui était en train de lui en poser. Sa conscience était en train d'essayer de lui faire admettre quelque chose dont il commençait a se douter mais qu'il refusait d'admettre, du moins pour le moment ……

~*~*~*~*

Il avait était obsédé toute la matinée par sa lettre.. Il avait hâte que tout cela arrive et qu'il atteigne enfin le but qu'il s'était fixé depuis des années .Il ne s'était même pas endormi en divination .Ce qui était un record .La prof de divination était dans une pièce au climat totalement indépendant du reste de poudlard.

 Mais depuis la première année ou Draco l'avait eue , sa troisième année donc , elle avait quand même changé . Depuis qu'elle était mariée , elle était un peu moins parano , elle avait quitté une bonne couche de vêtements , pour faire sûrement plaisir a son mari, mais aussi elle appréciait un peu moins les serpentard . Influence de son mari sans doute ,il était dans les anti-voldemorts , un résistant , comme tant d'autre .

'Mais ils seront aussi les premiers a mourir ….Ce connard , et aussi dumbledore , etc. …'

Il ne tiqua pas non plus quand le prof de DCFM insulta les serpentard . C'était lui le mari a trelawney, un abruti qui aurait mieux fait de se faire embrasser par les detraqueurs …Quel dommage qu'il est été innocent !…Quel abruti celui la …

Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que toute son attention était vraiment concentrée vers cette lettre .Quand la cloche sonna midi , il n'y retint plus , il couru presque jusqu'à son dortoir et ouvrit sa lettre .C'est comme quand on attend quelque chose depuis des années ..

Ou en tout cas un bon bout de temps… on ne pense qu'a savoir quand sa va se produire .C'est bon il avait 17 ans , alors maintenant il voulait passer aux choses sérieuses .C'était bien beau de regarder les grand torturer des sangs de bourbes , mais il en avait aussi lui aussi .Envie de participer …Il ouvrit fébrilement la missive …Elle se composait d'un seul et unique poème :

_Bien tard il était lorsqu'elle parti_

_Il devait bien etre minuit .._

_Courant vers la foret_

_Elle se mit à penser_

_Belle pleine lune_

_Emmène moi vers les dunes_

_Je veux mourir à jamais_

_Pour ne plus pleurer …_

_(Je sais que je ne suis pas douée pour les poèmes)_.

Maintenant , il ne lui restait plus qu'a déchiffrer….Apparemment son rendez vous serait vers minuit ..Dans la foret quand la lune serait pleine ..C'était la pleine lune demain , .Par contre il espérait que le reste n'avait aucune sorte de signification.. Car il ne la voyait pas …..

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Comme il était heureux a ce moment , il ne pensait qu'a ce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir faire , il ne lui restait plus que quelques semaines au plus avant de porter la marque .Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait a l'époque …Mais aujourd'hui , il ne savait même plus si il voulait la porter …

Il n'était plus aussi sur de lui ….'Et je suis entrain de me dire sa ..A moi …mon pauvre Draco tu te rends compte ou tu en es rendu. Il s'allongea sur son lit …Dans sa main fermement serré , il y'avait u petit bout de papier , tout chiffonné , montrant qu'il avait du etre manipulé bien des fois ….

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?? Il commençait a comprendre ….Pourquoi fallait il que se genre de chose lui arrive a lui …Pourquoi….

~*~*~*~*~*

Cette nuit de pleine lune le blond se rendit dans la foret .Il utilisa le sortilège des quatre points pour se repérer. Il savait que les réunions se tournaient toujours vers l'ouest . Il ne mit pas bien longtemps a trouver l'endroit ..Il était encore dessert mais plus pour longtemps …Ce rond de champignon c'est exactement la que va se tenir le maître ..

Draco n'en croyait pas ses cerveaux , il allait rencontrer le maître plus qu'une seule et unique épreuve et il serait devenu un mangemort. Quelques minutes plus tard , les premiers mangemorts commencèrent a arriver .Ils avaient tous des cagoules mais Draco n'avait pas besoin de leur visage pour les reconnaître .Il reconnaissait les silhouette massives de Crabbe et Goyle , le dos voûté de Nott , la grandeur d'Avery , et aussi son père . Ce dernier s'approcha du serpentard . 

« Si tu savait comme je suis fier de toi …Tu vas y réussir je le sais ..Et qui sais peut etre que le maître t'apprendra des choses dont il a le secret.. Enfin mon fils , je suis fier de toi ..Je sais que tu réussiras .. »

Mais le ton voulait plutôt dire 

'Tu as insert de réussir , c'est moi qui t'es recommandé au maître ,c'est moi qui subirait les conséquences de ta défaite …'

Draco connaissait pertinemment les enjeux , mais peut importe , a se moment la il avait une confiance éperdue en lui meme et dans ses capacités.

Et puis le silence se fit , un autre homme avait transplanté.. C'était un mangemort sans cagoule , le seul …C'était un homme que tout le monde ou presque croyait mort …Il avait une main argentée .Et son arrivée a une réunion annonçait toujours la venue proche du maître .Ce dernier apparu 30 secondes plus tard . Tous les mangemorts se mirent en cercle autour de lui .Draco était au milieu a quelques mètres seulement du mage noir le plus puissant du siècle .

« Alors c'est toi ? »Demanda la voix sifflante du seigneur des ténèbres 

« Oui maître . »

« Tu connaît les conditions ? »

« Oui Maître , donnez un seul ordre et j'obéirai . »

« Tu me plais bien . Voici le nom de ta victime , Tue la …Je veut que son sang impur soit répandu .. »

Le maître tendit un parchemin replié au serpentard .Draco savait que sur se parchemin  était le nom de sa victime .Il déplia et lu le nom .Très bien, une victime sang de bourbe, comme il le pensait ..Parfait ..

« Bien maître se sera fait . »

« Très , reviens ici dans deux semaines Si tu réussi tu sera marque , sinon … »

Ceci signifiait tu peut partir maintenant …Enfin c'était plutôt part !nous avons des choses a s'occuper qui ne te concerne pas .

Draco était rentré au dortoir surexcité Il pouvait tuer Et il en avait envie….Restait juste a retrouver le moyen.. Un bon moment sans témoins et de manière in accusable.. Après quelques jours de recherches il avait fini par trouver l'occasions rêvée : il savait qu'elle devait pour un devoir de potion sortir en pleine nuit , un lundi ..Tout les 7 eme années avaient eu le meme devoir alors elle aussi…Il avait donc attendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Plus qu'une demi heure et elle serait dehors dans le noir, seule ….et pourtant , Draco n'avait plus du tout le meme envie de commette son forfait.. Mais il n'en avait pas envie.. Du moins plus pour le moment.. Il avait envie de s'endormir.. Et de se réveiller le lendemain, que la journée se soit passée sans qu'il n'ait eu a tuer qui que se soit .Attend Draco ressaisit toi !!!!

Tu n'es quand meme pas en train de vouloir te décourager, de vouloir abandonner ton honneur !!!! Tu ne vas quand meme pas pisser dans ton froc suffit que tu as une petite sang impur, totalement sans intérêt à tuer ! Voyons tu le savait déjà que tu devrai en tuer un. Alors ressaisit toi c'est pas la mer a boire !!! Peut etre mis je en sais pas is j'en ai envie …Ce n'est qu('ne sang bourbe .. Si tu hésite a la   tuer tu ne seras jamais un mangemort ….

Il se rallongea , il lui restait un quart d'heure avant de la tuer …Un quart d'heure pour réfléchir , a se qu'il allait faire .. il savait que de cette décision , toute sa vie en dépendrait ..C'était maintenant qu'il devait choisit son camps , voulait il etre du cote du mal , comme son père comme ceux qui se disaient ces amis , ou alors de l'autre cote , celui auquel il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire partie …

Il ne voulait pas faire partie du meme camps que le petit prétentieux de Potter ..Oui , mais on n'adhère pas a un camps a cause des gens qui sont dedans , mais plutôt pour des idée que l'on defender ..Il ne savait pas vraiment quelles étaient ces idée , elles n'était pas claire pour le moment …Mais il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était irréparable …Que celle qu'il allait tuer perdrait la vie , qu'elle ne se marierai pas , qu'elle n'aurait pas d'enfant qu'elle mourrait , qu'elle partirait de se monde pour ne jamais revenir ….

Eh ! Draco ! Tu es en train de te faire du mourrons pour une petite sang de bourbe ! Qu'est ce que tu en as a battre ! Se n'est pas toi qui va mourir merde ! Mais elle ! Qu'est ce que tu en a s a foutre d e cette fille ! Tu ne la connaît que de vue !c'est un sang- impur , c'est l'ennemi ! 

Oui , mais peut etre que je en veut pas qu'elle maure .. Pourquoi qu'est ce que t as ? ne me dis pas que tu l'aime ?Non ! Mais si c'était a moi que l'on enlevait la vie …Je suis qu'un adolescent , elle aussi , et je n'ai pas envie de mourir 

…

DRIIINNNNGGGGGG

Son réveil sonna .. Il lui restait 10 minutes …Tant pis de toute façon il faut que j'y aille ! Il prit sa baguette , sa cape , son courage a deux mains et sorti .. Crabbe et Goyle lui sourirent , il savaient ou Malfoy allait ..Draco se débrouilla pour avoir un air confiant , sur de lui .. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait ….

Il faisait froid , meme pour un mois d'avril se n'était pas chaud ….Il alla vers la foret .. Il allait l'attendre …Elle viendrait il le savait …Mais se qu'il ne savait pas s'était si il allait aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait prévu ….

Elle n'avait pas choisi d'etre une sang de bourbe , comme je n'ai pas choisi de naître dans une famille de mangemort ! Mais je dois honorer ma famille , je me fiche de cette fille ! Elle mourra , un point c'est tout ! OUI mais je en crois pas .. Ecoute , c'est trop tard , elle arrive dans quelques secondes , tu es la avec ta baguette , près a la tuer , tu ne vas quand meme pas te dégonfler au dernier moment , que fait tu de ta fierté ? Et si je m'en . Il ne fini pas sa phrase , il entendait du bruit …

« Bon , alors elle st ou cette satanée plante ! »

« Du calme , sa ne fait meme pas deux minutes qu'on la cherche ! »

« Peut etre mais je gèle .. »

C'était la victime qui avait répondu , mais elle n'était pas seule , ils étaient trois ..Draco était parfaitement conscient que lui contre trois ne ferait pas le poids , il fallait qu'ils se séparent ! Et vite ..Car plus le temps passait et plus il doutait de ce qu'il allait faire ..

« Eh bien je vous propose que l'on se sépare ! On trouvera plus vite , et le premier qui la trouve envoie de étincelles bleue et reviens ici , tous les autres le rejoindront ! »

Très bien ma belle , tu pense bien faire mais tu signe ton arrêt de mort ! La future victime s'enfonça dans la foret ..Draco la suivi la baguette a la main …Elle s'arrêta pour regarder autour d'elle ..Non , elle ne peut pas me voir , je suis stupide …Non , elle regardait quelque chose par terre ..

Il y'avait un chat mort ..Elle se pencha pour l'examiner ..C'était le moment ! Il sorti de sa cachette et se mit derrière elle et pointa sa baguette sur son dos ..Mais au meme moment , peut etre avait elle senti quelque chose ,peut etre pas , toujours est il qu'elle se retourna et surprise se retrouva le cul par Terre .

« Malfoy ..Qu'est ce que tu . »Elle venait de voir qu'il pointait sa baguette sur elle et qu'il semblait près a tout 

« Dis au revoir .. »

« Non ,non ne me tue pas ! Je ne t'ai rien fait , je n'ai pas choisi ! »

Les yeux marrons de la jeune fille se remplirent de larme ….Draco hésitai , il ne savait pas trop quoi faire ..

« Je n'ai pas choisi non plus ! »

« Alors ne me tue pas .. »

« Je ne peut faire autrement, Hermione j'en suis désolé .. »

Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom ….Il n'avait jamais fait sa ..Hermione comprit vite fait qu'il hésitait …Et il comprit qu'il ne le ferait pas ..Il abaissa sa baguette et s'enfuit en courant vers la foret ….

Il n'arrivait pas a le croire , il venait de signer son propre arrêt de mort ..Il venait de comprendre , mais trop tard qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal a cette fille ….

Il l'aimait ..

*****fin du chapitre ****

_Bon ,__ eh beh , j'ai mis du temps a la finir , celle la !!! Oh oui , elle dort depuis je sais plus combien de temps , sans que je ne réussisse a la finir ..Ça y est c'est fait !!Je vais pouvoir me consacrer a autre chose pour le moment ! Bon , je ne sais pas trop si je fait une suite , a vous de me le dire ……_


	2. chap 2

__

_Bon alors après une partie u coté Draco, on passe du côté d'une Griffondor ! Qui, vous avez tous deviné n'est-ce pas... Au départ je voulais mettre tout de suite celui qui va être le chapitre trois, ce qui fait que le trois est déjà pratiquement fini .._

Décision fatale chapitre2

La Griffondor était assise sur son lit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé une heure plus tôt. Malfoy avait failli la tuer, il avait l'air décidé, au départ tout du moins. Et puis son visage avait changé, même à devenir pratiquement compatissant, et il était parti. 

Même si elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup ce gars-là, pas du tout aurait été plus approprié, elle se demandait quand même ce qu'il avait pu se passe pour qu'il fasse ça ? En faite ce qui l'intriguait ce n'était pas pourquoi il avait voulu la tuer, ça elle le savait, s'était une sang de bourbe, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas fait ?Après tout il semblait la détester, et alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas tué ?

Non pas qu'elle regrette de ne pas l'avoir été, loin d'elle cette idée. Mais quand même il faut avouer que de la part de Malfoy c'était un peu surprenant… Et dire que je suis en train de ne pas dormir, il est tard, et c'est à cause de lui !! Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle se ferait du mouron pour lui…

A croire que tout le monde change au fil du temps. Comme elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il ne veuille pas la tuer mais au contraire, qu'il l'épargnerait…

Bon Hermione, tu devrais dormir, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pense à lui ? Je ne le sais pas, conscience c'est bien ça le problème !!

Elle se retourna, et s'allongea, les yeux fixés au plafond. Elle essayait de trouver le sommeil. Sans succès… Elle se tourna et se retourna. C'est bizarre comme dans la nuit et dans un silence de plomb, chacun des minuscules bruits prend une importance considérable, le moindre tic tac du réveil, le moindre ronflement d'une camarade de chambre… 

En sept ans, elle n'avait jamais eu si peu envie de dormir. Hormis quand elle n'était pas seule, mais là c'était une autre affaire. Toute seule dans son lit, elle arrivait toujours à trouver le sommeil, sans trop de difficulté, mais là. Non elle avait beau se tourner, se retourner, elle ne sentait pas la moindre envie de dormir lui venir. 

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, il était 1h30. Et j'ai cours demain, il faut que je dorme. Oui mais à se dire ça, elle eut encore moins envie de dormir. Après bien des retournements, elle se leva, précautionneusement sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre. 

Elle enfila un vieux gilet et descendit dans la salle commune. Vu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir  elle n'avait qu'à faire quelque chose d'intéressant… Elle s'installa à la table, sa  table, en fait au fil du temps, elle avait fini par n'avoir cette table que pour elle, en fait tout le monde lui laissait, comme un tacite à accord. Ce qui lui permettait de laisser tous ses livres ou ses devoirs là, et de ne pas les perdre. 

Elle s'attabla et regarda le travail qui gisait sur la table. Quoi qu'elle regarde, elle revoyait le visage du Serpentard, la baguette à la main, avec une  expression si bizarre dans les yeux… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Non pas qu'elle l'ai souvent regardé, mais elle était souvent en cours avec lui, et pour qui que se soit, que se soit un de ses camarades Serpentard ou une sang de bourbe …

Ni même un animal. Pourtant avec les cours aux créatures magiques ils avaient eu à en élever. Et même parfois des mignons. Et même si Malfoy n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un seul humain, il n'avait jamais eu un mot gentil pour un seul de ses animaux. Il s'amusait même à leur faire le plus de mal possible …

Elle avait le souvenir d'un bébé brachiou, un mélange de licorne et de mandragore, qui contrairement aux plantes étaient des animaux, tellement mignon que toutes les filles avaient adoré, ainsi que la plupart des garçons, lui il l'avait emmené avec un sourire diabolique. 

La semaine suivante, quand il avait fallu ramener l'animal à Hagrid pour évaluer le travail que les élèves avaient fourni, il avait ramené un truc méconnaissable qui avait l'air d'avoir subi une attaque nucléaire. Quand Hagrid avait demandé au garçon ce qu'il s'était passé il avait joué l'innocent, dit qu'il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi cela était arrivé. 

Puis le professeur avait emmené le pauvre animal dans sa cabane pour essayer de le soigner, Malfoy s'était tourné vers ses acolytes et avait dit 

« Il est tellement con, qu'il a même pas vu que je l'avais mis au micro-onde ! »

Hermione frémit rien qu'à la pensée de ce qui était arrivé au pauvre animal …Décidément ce Malfoy n'avait aucun cœur. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Elle avait beau tout tourner dans sa tête, elle arrivait toujours à la même question. Et toujours pas de réponse …

« Hermione ? »

Elle ouvrit un œil et fut éblouie par la lumière… Elle avait mal au cou…Ce qui était normal, vu qu'elle avait passé se qu'il restait de la nuit accrapassée sur une chaise inconfortable, avec des livres pour tout oreiller…

« Hummmm…Quoi ? »

« Eh bien, c'est l'heure d'aller manger, et je crois que tu ne t'es pas couchée de la nuit.. »

« Si… mais… je me suis levée... je vais me laver...Vous direz aux profs que je ne suis pas bien, je ne vais pas en cours. »

« Hermione ?? T'es sûre que ça va ?? »

Pour Ron et Harry  s'était comme si on leur disait que les vacances de noëls de Pâques ne se termineraient jamais, s'était aussi bizarre que de voir Hermione ne pas aller en cours. 

« Oui, oui, ça va... Vous en faites pas... J'y vais... »

Elle monta dans son dortoir, croisant au passage des filles qui partaient en cours. Elle répéta à tous ceux qui le demandaient qu'elle se sentait pas bien... Et répondit aussi à toutes celles qui lui demandaient si elle était sûre de ne pas mourir demain. 

Elle alla prendre une douche bien froide pour essayer de se réveiller.  

Ce qui d'ailleurs la réveilla, mais ne lui rendit pas les idées sur Draco plus claires qu'avant. Elle se força à s'habiller proprement, elle n'allait quand même pas garder les affaires totalement boueuses d'hier soir !  Elle arriva au cours avec une bonne dizaine de minutes de retard, rien dans l'estomac. 

Le professeur la regarda d'un drôle d'air, comme tout les élèves d'ailleurs, car de toute sa scolarité Hermione n'était jamais arrivée une seule fois en retard à un cours. Mais la jeune fille fit comme si de rien n'était et déballa ses affaires en silence. Finalement, les gens en eurent marre et détournèrent le regard et le cours continua.

Se fut la première fois où Hermione n'écouta pas en métamorphose, elle ne pouvait chasser de son esprit le visage de Malfoy. Non pas parce qu'elle le trouvait beau ou irrésistible ou quelque chose dans le genre. Bon c'est vrai qu'avec les ans il était devenu un beau mec, mais bon c'était surtout un connard !

Non c'était cette espèce d'expression de pitié ou de compassion qui la troublait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Ca ne collait pas, mais alors pas du tout, avec sa personnalité de petit connard snob et prétentieux. Il devait vraiment lui arriver quelque chose pour que ça carapace tombe comme ça !

En fait ce qu'attendait Hermione, et ce qui l'avait poussée à aller en cours, s'était qu'elle ne s'avouerait jamais même sous la torture, s'était le cours de potion. Le cours commun avec les Serpentard. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait revoir Draco… Mais ce qui était sûr s'était qu'elle voulait voir Draco.

Et ça elle ne le dirait sûrement pas à Ron ou à Harry, encore moins à qui que se soit. Elle n'en revenait pas. Tout ce qui l'avait poussée à aller en cours, s'était Malfoy… Malfoy, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait aller le voir comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? 

Et même s'il était là, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait, est-ce qu'elle irait le voir ? Lui parler ? lui demander des explications ? Ou Pas ? Ou alors est-ce qu'elle ne ferait rien ? Qu'elle ne lui adresserait même pas la parole ? Et lui que ferait-il ? Est-ce qu'il aurait retrouvé sa carapace ? Ou non ?

Que des questions. Trop de question… Et pas de réponses. Aucune réponse… Merde, Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu te torture l'esprit comme ça pour Malfoy. C'était Malfoy tout de même ! Peut-être mais la nuit dernière il lui avait paru si différent si… différent. Oui c'était le mot juste, le mot parfait. Différent…

Par contre ce qu'elle ne savait pas, s'était si oui ou non resterait comme il était cette nuit, si il resterait avec ce regard doux et gentil… Elle avait été tellement surprise en le voyant comme ça qu'elle ne pouvait se l'enlever de la tête. Elle ne faisait que d'y repenser, elle n'écouta même pas McGonagall. 

Pourtant normalement, Métamorphose était son cours favori, mais ce matin, tout son esprit était dirigé vers Draco ! Eh ! Pourquoi est-ce que je l'appelle Draco ? C'est Malfoy ok ? Il t'a bien appelé Hermione. Ca prouve juste qu'il connaît mon prénom, c'est bien, ça veut dire qu'il a un cerveau ! 

Oui mais ne me dit pas que ça ne t'as rien fait quand tu as entendu ton nom dans sa bouche ? Ne me ment pas je suis ta conscience ! Non, ça ne m'a rien fait ! Absolument rien ! C'est ça, c'est ça, c'est ce qu'elles disent tous ! Elle en voulait peut-être pas s'avouer quelque chose.

En tout cas l'heure de potion lui sembla arriver bien lentement, contrairement à d'habitude où elle semblait toujours arriver trop vite. C'était la seule fois en sept ans qu'elle avait envie d'aller en potion. Et dire que c'était à cause de Malfoy… Elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer quelque chose de ce genre !

Quand elle fut enfin devant la salle de classe de Rogue, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder du côté des Serpentard, de la manière la plus discrète possible évidemment car elle ne voulait surtout pas que Harry ou Ron ne remarquent quelque chose. Déjà qu'elle peinait à se l'expliquer alors l'expliquer à eux…..

Elle eut beau chercher et espérer, Draco n'était pas là. Au début elle crut qu'il était simplement absent, mais quand Rogue fit l'appel elle déchanta. 

« Draco ? »Appela le maître des potions.

Puis il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et murmura

« Ah oui, C'est vrai il n'est pas là... »

Hermione sentit quelque chose dans la voix du professeur qui lui glaça le sang. Elle n'aurait pas pu définir ce que c'était mais, ça lui avait fait peur. Un peu comme s'il savait pertinemment ce pourquoi Draco n'était pas là. Mais qu'il préférait se taire… Elle, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé après que le Serpentard soit parti dans la forêt… Mais elle pensait que Rogue le savait et que ce n'était pas bon !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Rogue comme d'habitude aboya à un Griffondor d'aller ouvrir, se fut Harry a qui échu cette tache. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit McGonnagall s'avancer dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle s'approcha de Rogue et lui dit quelque chose que Harry n'entendit pas. 

Hermione, elle, était au premier rang. Elle entendit donc quelques bribes de la conversation entre la directrice de Griffondor et celui de Serpentard.

« Oui…Mr le directeur veut vous en parler…C'est un de vos élèves  après tout… »

Et le cœur d'Hermione ne fit qu'un bond. Elle venait de comprendre de qui ils parlaient et c'était de Draco. Rogue Répondit qu'il y irait après son cours. Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à se décider. Elle leva vite fait la main.

« Quoi, Mlle Granger, je n'ai pas posé de question, je vous signale ! »

« Est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plait ? »

Harry et Ron tournèrent des yeux comme des ronds de frite à leur amie. Jamais elle n'avait loupé un seul cours, et surtout pas à cause d'une maladie. Elle ignora tout simplement le regard et regarda Rogue. Lui aussi paraissait surpris.

« Eh bien, si vous voulez, je ne voudrais pas que vous vomissiez dans ma salle, sinon, je vous donne tout à nettoyer et pour le restant de vos jours vous serez collée. »

« Je dois prendre sa pour un oui, ou pour un non ? »

« Partez ! Et dix points de moins à Griffondor pour votre insolence ! »

Elle sortit se foutant pas mal d'avoir pour la première fois de sa vie fait perdre des points à sa maison pour une véritable raison. D'habitude quand elle en perdait c'était tout simplement parce que Rogue en avait envie, là, elle avait mérité. Mais elle s'en foutait royalement. Mon dieu Hermione qu'est ce qui t'arrive ! Répond moi ! Ou vas-tu ? Elle savait plus que bien où elle allait. 

Elle monta à toute vitesse les sept étages qui la séparaient de son but. En entrant dans la salle commune, elle constata avec soulagement que personne n'était là, que personne ne pourrait la gêner dans ses projets. Elle regarda autour d'elle vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas loupé quelqu'un en cours de route. Non tout était désert. Elle grimpa en courant l'escalier menant au dortoir des gars.

 Elle s'arrêta à la porte, l'entrouvrit doucement et jeta un coup d'œil. Parfait, il n'y avait personne. Elle se dirigea directement à la malle d'Harry, elle fouilla et trouva enfin son trésor… Cette cape… Fine, légère comme de l'eau douce comme de la soie. Elle ne s'attarda pas bien longtemps et la jeta sur ses épaules.

Elle dévala, en ne faisant même pas attention au bruit, juste à ne pas se faire voir, tous les escaliers, et se retrouva devant le cachot. Un coup d'œil à la pendule du hall lui appris qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant la fin du cours. Elle s'adossa au mur et attendit. Elle n'attendit que cinq minutes, mais cela lui paru être des heures.

 Elle n'avait pas bien compris elle-même pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle venait de violer délibérément les règlements de l'école. De louper un cours important… Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qui plutôt ? Pour Malfoy. Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même d'en être arriver là. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'inquiète comme ça pour lui ? 

C'était Malfoy quand même. Un connard qu'elle n'avait pas pendant près de sept ans cessé d'insulter, de se battre avec… Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça. Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Peut-être et sans doute parce qu'elle avait vu un autre Draco hier soir. Pas le connard habituel. Un Draco humain, qui avait des peur et des envies. Quelqu'un de sensible. Oui, cela semblait impossible. Mais pourtant c'était la plus pure vérité.

 N'importe qui l'aurait pris pour une menteuse mais elle était là, elle l'avait vu, et elle ne risquait pas de l'oublier. La cloche sonna. Elle vit les élèves sortir en trombe, trop heureux de quitter enfin l'enfer du cachot qu'était le cours de Rogue. Elle vit Ron et Harry parler entre eux. Apparemment d'elle… Mais elle s'en foutait pas mal. 

            En faisant gaffe à ne toucher ni à ne culbuter personne, elle entra à contre courant dans la salle. Rogue était là à son bureau, il rangeait des feuilles dans une mallette de cuir noire. A croire qu'il n'avait jamais appris qu'il existait d'autres couleurs que le noir. Mais bon ce n'était pas pour les couleurs de l'habillement de Rogue qu'elle était là. Il sortit de la salle. 

Elle le suivit, se donnant même le droit de lui passer devant. Elle ne lui fit pas de grimace ni de geste obscène, peut-être, sans doute, parce qu'elle n'e avait pas le cœur, qu'elle était trop préoccupée par le Serpentard blond qui était quelque part, nul ne savait où. 

A sa grande surprise, elle vit Rogue monter les marches. Elle qui avait toujours cru que Rogue ne savait même pas où se trouvait l'escalier. Elle aurait pu parier qu'il se rendait chez McGonagall après tout c'était elle qui était venue le voir tout à l'heure. Et elle ne se trompait pas. Il s'arrêta devant une porte du premier étage et frappa. Ce fut McGonagall qui ouvrit.

Elle avait l'air inquiète. Elle était toujours aussi bien coiffée mais ses traits étaient tirés. Elle laissa Rogue entrer. Hermione le suivit. Dumbledore aussi était là. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter. Au peu que Harry lui avait dit, Dumbledore savait voir, comme FolOeil, voir sous les capes d'invisibilité. Il lui lança un regard étonné et en même temps compréhensif. Elle aurait même pu jurer qu'il y avait une lueur d'amusement dans son regard.

« Severus, l'heure est grave et vous le savez ? »Commença le directeur.

« J'en sais des bribes, des rumeurs, mais rien de tangible. J'attendais vos explications. »

« Très bien. Vous savez que Draco Malfoy est promis à un avenir de Mangemort. »

« Jusque là, rien de nouveau. »

« Hier, il a été chargé d'une mission. Il devait tuer une sang de bourbe. Mais il ne l'a pas fait.. »

« Comment savez vous ça ? »Demanda Rogue.

« Vous n'êtes pas mon seul espion.. Toujours est-il que maintenant, il est recherché par les Mangemorts et aussi par son père. Nul ne sait ou il est allé. Toujours est-il qu'il est en danger de mort. »

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? »Demanda Rogue.

« La première chose se serait de le retrouver avant les serviteurs de Voldemort. Après s'il se ramenait ici, nous aurions les moyens de le protéger… »

Hermione releva la tête. Le directeur la regardait. Il avait sans doute comprit qu'elle en savait plus que lui. Elle courut vers la porte, l'ouvrit sans se préoccuper de ce que diraient les profs. Et elle parti en courant vers la forêt.

*** Fin du chapitre 2***

_J'ai prit énormément de temps à le finir ce chapitre. Mais l'autre est  déjà à moitié fini. Bon, j'espère que vous n'en avez pas eu trop marre d'attendre. Et je 'excuse pour le retard. Mais elle est très dure à écrire cette fic !! Si si, plus que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer ! _

_Terminé d'écrire le dimanche 16 février 2003_

_Corrigé le : Mardi 18 Février_

_Maintenant les reponses aux reviews ! Y'en a eu pas mal ! et j'en suis contente !!_

Lavande : Merci merci ! T'en fait pas je continue, mais c'est pas sur que ça soit rapide, j'ai enormement de mal avec cette histoire !

Mag : Hello ! Ben summary sa ve dire resumé ! et non sommaire!! C'est in faux mai, ouais bon, chui en train de ressortir mon cour d'anglais alors je me tait ! bon, pour la suite la voila, mais je peine ave cette histoire comme je l'ai deja dit, mais je ferai des efforts !

Lily_353 : hello Lily !! Chui vrément contente que tm ma fic ! j'm po mal la tinne aussi !La suite, et oui jen ai fait une !! Yaura même trois chapitres ! Quel record, de la a dire que ça va etre rapide y'a des limites, mais bon je vé esayer ! Desolée pour tout ceux que j'ai fait attendre.gros bizzzoooo pi jattend la suite de la 4éme maraudeuse avc impatience !

Arwen : hello ! Ta ecrit cette review le 1er janvier et je te rpond le 19, c catastrophique ! Merci bcp bcp pour les compliments, j'm tjrs autant ça !! ET pi bon evidemment je ne pe po fer une seule fic sans mon Siri pi sans le foutre avc Sibylle, ou alors c dur ! Je c , mais bn comme chui la seule a faire se couple (pourquoi ? Je me le demande ?) jpense po que ça soit trop lassant ! Eh oui moi ossi jen vien a aimer Dracounet ! c vrement grave ! mais bon, il est drôle et interessant a fer !ben vala ! J'attend la suite d'addictive avc impatience !biiizzzzooo

Hermione : Ben vala ta la suite, di moi ce que tu en pense !

Inconnu-qu'a-pas-signé-et-même-pas-mis-son-nom : Merci pour ces compliments, brefs mais compliments quand même. Voila la suite !!!

Didi: Hello ! voici une suite, ya mm une suite de la suite en preparation ! Alors ? Mais pour la rapidité….lol biz !

Lara b. : ben c a pe pres la suite que je compte fer ! T'es devin ? Devineresse plutot ?lol !Mais c sur que avc se genre de fic c evident que la suite est visible ! Mais bon j'esper que t'a aimé !

Arwen Potter : Une autre arwen ??? Bande de drogué au SdA ! Pk vs aimez tous arwen ? A part por son splendide mari !^__^ passque que se soit ds les film ou les bouquin, c po vrément un prrso que j'm mais bon !Mais ZAragorn quesquil est bo ! Y pourré po se marrier avc..moi par exemple ?..Non, c n'importe nawak la ! c po ma fote ! chui  droguée aussi !Teb fé po je te turai po Dracounet, ma sister me tuerai sinon, vu que la fic est pr elle a lorigine !vala c tt ! bizzz

Peanut 999 : peanut c po cacahuete ? T'm le m&m's ? lol! Vous pouvez tous voir que les prmeieres reponses étaient sobres, mais la sa devient vrément du delire ! Toi ossi tadore le couple Dracounet/Hermione ! Moi ossi, dailleur je ve que a la fin des bouquin ils soient ensemble ! jadore les histoire ou ils se haissent pouis qu'il saiment ! 'et je te hais de tout mon cœur et je t'adore' oui bon g tro ecouté Kyo ! stop !la suite de l suite viendra aussi bentot !vala c tt ! bizzz

Padmacho : Vala la suite, di moi c'ke ten a pensé !bizz

Amy : hello ! c po le nom dune des 4filles du docteur March ? bon, ben toi quavé hate ben..g mi du tps mais bon, dsl , jai peine, jesserai pour la prochaine de po trainer comme ça !Merci bcp pour les compliments !

12 reviews ?????????????????????????????????C quasi le total de quatres chapitres d'Ange..Bon ben vu qu'apprement vous êtes bcp a lire c't fic autant me fer de la pub, alors LISEZ MES AUTRES FICS !!!!lol ! ben oui c de la pub mais g l droit non ? Pi ALLEZ VOIR MON SITE !! allez vala l'adress : ben oui, pi si vous dessinez ou ecrivez, venez y !!!Vala mais que ça ne vous empeche po d reviewer !! Allez ! Reviewer band de gentil lecteur !!!


	3. chapitre 3

_Bon autant j'avais mit près de deux mois à écrire la première partie , autant là  j'espère aller plus vite .J'ai dit j'espère, mais je ne suis pas sûre que se chapitre sera aussi bien que le premier .._

Chapitre 3

Je viens de me tuer .C'est peut être mélodramatique mais c'est à peu près sa.. Le Serpentard était assis au dos d'un arbre, il ne faisait plus nuit. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était dans cette forêt .Il n'avait pas compté, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas emmené sa montre.

Il n'avait pas prévu de renier tout ce pour quoi il avait vécu pendant des années. Il avait attendu depuis des année son initiation, et là, il l'avait raté suffit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une connasse de sang de bourbe, d'une miss je-sais-tout. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que se soit elle pour qui sont cœur était en train d'hurler, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçu plus tôt.

Non pas qu'il aurait eu le courge d'assumer ou de l'avouer, chose que même en ce moment il n'envisageai même pas, mais au moins il aurait envisager quelque chose de différent. Il aurait préparer une fuite si il se savait incapable de la tuer. Or là, il avait réalisé les toutes dernières secondes, quand sa baguette était pointée sur elle, quand elle était là à terre, à sa merci, il n'avait pas été capable de la tuer.

Pourtant toute la journée, son propre corps et son âme avait essayé de le lui faire entendre. Il avait pris ça pour un sursaut de conscience pas pour de l'amour. Mon dieu, moi Draco Malfoy suis en train de me dire que je suis amoureux de la fille que je pensais supporter le moins au monde.

Putain ! Comment est-ce que ça a put m'arriver ! je l'ai insulté, elle m'a frappé, elle a essayé de me rabaisser chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait et c'est tout ce que mon rang et ma famille détestent. Et pourtant je suis amoureux d'elle. Mon dieu, mais il faut que j'aille à l'abattoir ! Après tout, c'est là où je vais maintenant.

Il savait qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça, Voldemort et son père par la même occasion n'aimaient pas les traîtres. Et c'était comme si il en était un. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait rester dans cette forêt toute l'éternité, il faudrait bien un jour qu'il sorte et qu'il affronte son destin pour de bon…

Oui mais que faire. Il savait que Voldemort savait qu'il n'avait pas réussit. Il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres chances… Que pouvait-il faire. Il y avait bien une espèce de solution. Mais non ! Il n'allait quand même pas tomber aussi bas. Il n'allait pas aller demander de l'aide à ce vieux shnok amoureux des moldus qui faisait office de directeur. Pourtant peut-être que lui, il pourrait l'aider, un peu.

Mais ça voulait dire aller à Poudlard. Or là-bas, avant même d'y mettre un pied il serait capturer et on le ferait transplaner. Voldemort avait ses espions là-bas. Et ses espions devaient déjà être au courant. Pas de la raison de son échec, encore heureux pour lui, mais de son échec ça oui !

Non il ne pouvait pas sortir ! Mais il n'allait quand même pas passer toute sa vie dans cette forêt à bouffer des rats. Il avait sa dignité, bien qu'elle en avait pris un coup hier soir, il ne s'appelait pas Sirius ! Tout son honneur de Malfoy, sa prétention et sa suffisance l'avait finalement amené à se cacher dans une forêt…

C'est malin si j'avait su. Si tu avait su, quoi ? Tu ne peux pas changer ta famille tu es né Malfoy, on attend de toi que tu te conduise en Malfoy ! Si tu avait su que ça te mènerait là, tu n'aurais rien pu changer. C'était ton destin et tu n'y pouvais rien ! 

Mon dieu et dire que je suis du côté des gentils ! Ahhh . Ça me fait bizarre de me dire ça .Je suis dans le camps à Potter. Beuuurrkkkk… Et tu es amoureux de la meilleure amie à Potter lui dit une voix dans sa tête…Tu veux sincèrement me démolir le moral ? 

Sans toi conscience, je ne serait pas là ! J'ai toujours su maîtriser mes sentiments tu n'aurais pas été là, je l'aurais tuée, que je l'aime ou pas. Ah bon, tu veux faire croire ça à qui ? Tu peut mentir à tout le monde, à ton père ou même à Voldemort mais pas à moi ! je suis en toi, je suis ta conscience tu ne peux pas me supprimer .Et je sais tout de toi.

Chut !!! Il entendait du bruit.  On aurait dit quelqu'un qui marchait. Il se leva et se cacha derrière l'arbre. Puis quand il fut sur d'être à couvert, il osa jeter un œil. Il n'y avait personne. Tu deviens fou mon vieux. Pourtant c'était bien des pas, ou alors il était meneuse de revue au crazy horse …

Il voyait les feuilles bouger mais personne. Un frisson le saisit… Il avait déjà vu le mage noir se promener invisible… Il avait des pouvoirs tellement grands que maintenant, il lui était plus que facile de passer inaperçu. Il fut pris de peur. Il l'avait trouvé ! 

Non, non, il ne voulait pas mourir, il savait qu'il devait en être menacé, mais il ne voulait pas. Sur le coup plein de chose lui revinrent en tête, et il avait peur oui, il avait peur, mais plus qu'une simple peur, s'était une terreur, il ne voulait pas mourir, il était trop jeune. Non, il y'avait tant et temps de chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire, non, non, pourquoi si tôt. Puis quelque chose apparut.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le blond tomba cul par terre, les yeux fermés près à mourir, à entendre cette incantation si célèbre, si courte comparée à l'effet… Mais rien ne se produisit. Alors il ouvrit les yeux… Il vit d'abord une jupe puis un visage de jeune fille… Le visage même qu'il avait vu la nuit dernière, la fille qu'il devait tuer était là devant lui. Hermione…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, tu m'as fait peur ! »

« J'ai entendu merci ! Pour répondre à ta question je suis là à cause d'hier . »

L'estomac de Draco se serra il n'aimait parler de ça, il ne voulait surtout pas à avoir à s'expliquer. Pas elle, mon dieu, pas elle…

« Que veux-tu savoir ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu assez de couille pour te crever. Pourtant personne ne m'a jamais dit de mal d'elles. »

Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire ce que je viens de dire ?  Non je suis taré ! Il  se remettait à lui parler méchamment comme il avait toujours fait. Pour cacher, pour ne rien qu'elle comprenne. Mais alors pendant toutes ses années, je l'aimais ? Non, ça devient répugnant !

« Hier , tu avais l'air gentil… Ce qui est déjà assez grave pour que l'on s'inquiète, ensuite je ne suis pas stupide, et aujourd'hui j'ai entendu pas mal de choses sur toi… »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Ils le savent déjà ? »

« Bien, pas tout le monde, mais certains professeurs . »

« Ah oui, j'oubliais que j'avais face à moi Granger la célèbre lèche cul !! »

« Eh !! tu pourrais me laisser finir mes phrases. Je voulais dire que j'ai entendu parler de toi, enfin, d'un futur Mangemort qui n'avait pas réussi sa mission. »

« En effet je l'ai foirée, mais tu sais je peux me rattraper. »Dit-il avec un sourire légèrement carnassier. 

Et de quelle manière veux-tu te rattraper se demanda-t-il à lui-même en lui sautant dessus et l'embrasser ? ou autre chose ? Il essaya de sortir cette pensée de sa tête, non décidément ce n'était pas le moment pour réfléchir à ça !

« Tu pense en avoir plus envie maintenant que hier ? »

Oh , oui , et c'est bien là le problème, hier tu n'étais pas si près de moi que ça !

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. Qui sait si je ne vais pas sortir ma baguette et te tuer. »

« Et qui te dit que je n'ai dit à personne que je venais ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je suppose que Potter et le rouquin, sont déjà au courant. Je me trompe ? »

« je me trompe ????!!! »

« Ben, je n'ai pas jugé utile de leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

Alors là il était sur le cul… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait rien dit, pourtant là, elle avait une bonne raison de le ridiculiser, et de venger ses amis et elle-même par la même occasion. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça ? Une sorte d'espoir s'allumait dans son esprit.. 

Non, non ! Même si je pensais vrai, jamais ne n'assumerait ça ! Et ma réputation alors ? Ecoute ta réputation est dans les choux en ce moment !. Peut-être mais j'ai une dignité à préserver quand même. De plus peut-être qu'elle ne leur avait rien dit, car c'était leur ennemi juré qu'elle était en train d'aider, oui c'était plutôt ça. 

Elle ne leur a rien dit parce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas. mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vient me voir. Tout simplement parce qu'elle se sens concernée, à cause d'hier soir… pas parce qu'elle tient à toi ! Oui, je devrais arrêter de me faire des illusions.

 « Bon, mais alors pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Elle soupira, décidément il avait le cerveau lent lui alors.

« Je te l'ai dit à cause d'hier et aussi de ce que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui. »

« Et… ? Tu te sens concernée ? Je suis au regret de te dire que tu ne l'es pas. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, sang-de-bourbe. »

« Ah oui ?! Et comment en creusant un trou et hibernant ? »S'écria-t-elle.

Il se jeta sur elle, en lui mettant une main sur le bouche. Elle se débattit. Il était là allongé sur elle… Et il pouvait dire que même si la situation était grave ses hormones étaient contentes. Il lui intima de se taire et la lâcha. Il était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Non pas parce qu'il venait de faire, mais plutôt ce que son corps, plutôt son bas ventre était en train de faire.

 Il priait le seigneur pour qu'elle ne remarque rien, même si il n'était pas croyant et que Dieu ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide dans ce cas. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente en tout cas. Il ne lui dit rien pas un mot d'excuse rien. Il était bien trop prétentieux ! Et puis de toute façon, il ne s'excuserait pas, il ne changerait pas tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

« Réfléchi, toi qui est si intelligente… La foret à des oreilles, et j'ai pas envie d me faire attraper... »

Elle paru analyser la véracité de ces dires. Puis comprenant que c'était pas si con, ce qui l'étonnai de la part de Draco.

« T'es pas si bête quand il s'agit de sauver ta peau ! »

« Je suis sensé prendre ça comme un compliment ou comme une insulte étant donné le sous entendu 'contrairement à d'habitude' »

« Prend ça comme tu veux, c'est pas mon problème. »

« Ça je sais, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ici si c'est pas pour fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires ? »

« En effet c'est pour ça mais bon. N'oublie que si tu dis qu'on peut t'entendre ou quelque chose dans le genre, peut-être que ce raton laveur qui est là est un Mangemort déguisé en animagus. »

« Aucun Mangemort n'est animagus. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sur ? Ah oui j'oubliai tu les assez fréquentés… »

« Oui bon, mais je préférerais passer la dessus… Tu m'aide oui ou  non ? »

« Eh bien, je vais essayer ! »

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire… Hermione et Draco réfléchissaient. Un peu gêné. C'était quand même la première fois qu'ils se parlaient sans s'insulter sans rien. Pas de méchanceté ou pas beaucoup. Evidemment ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient vraiment habitués… Draco ne voulait pas se montrer trop gentil. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle comprenne qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. 

Et elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle ne savait qu'à peine ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle c'était surprise elle même en venant là. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. C'était venu tout seul, elle avait comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle y aille, mais pourquoi, elle était incapable de le dire.

Mais maintenant ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle devait l'aider, elle était venue là pour ça. Elle était la seule à savoir où il se trouvait. Et elle ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser là… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait l'aider mais pourtant c'est ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse.

Draco lui ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il devait faire. Le fait qu'elle vienne, là, le chercher, pour l'aider, lui avait donné un moment un espoir fou, celui qu'elle l'aime. Mais il n'en était pas sûr du tout. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer si jamais elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Il se prendrait non seulement un gros vent, mais en plus il cacherait toutes les chances qu'elle ai envie de plus le connaître. 

Evidemment ce sentiment qu'il ressentait le gênait… Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait voulu sortir avec elle, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à maintenant. Et pourtant, il devait bien avouer qu'il était amoureux d'elle… Même si il n'avait pas voulu, même si c'était contre tout ces principes, il devait pourtant faire face à la réalité.

Pour le moment tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'était se comporter à peu près normalement, comme quelqu'un qui aurait besoin de son aide, mais sans plus. Car elle seule pouvait l'aider, il le savait. Ça lui faisait à la fois plaisir que ça soit elle. Mais ça lui déplaisait aussi. Elle le voyait en situation de faiblesse, et ce n'était pas vraiment le mieux de lui.

« Alors, t'as une idée de ce que je dois faire ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux. Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne… Non tait toi, c'est pas le sujet ! C'est mon salut le sujet de conversation numéro un jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

« Tu dois retourner au château ! Là-bas, on pourra t'aider ! »

« Hein !!??? T'es tarée !! Là-bas, y a des espion ! Je le sais ! Si on apprend que je suis là-bas, je suis mort ! »

« Ecoute c'est la seule solution ! Dumbledore n'est pas un espion ! Il pourra t'aider ! »

« Lui peut-être pas, mais y a des espions haut placé ! »

« Ecoute ! Tu mets cette cape et on y va ! »

Pourquoi est ce que je lui donne des ordres ?? Si il veut se tuer c'est son problème pas le mien après tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me préoccupe tant de lui ??? Elle ne réfléchit même pas réellement à la question, peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'entendre une réponse qui lui déplairait. 

Toujours est-il que Draco lui obéi, au grand étonnement de la Gryffondor. Il prit la cape d'invisibilité et lui dit

« Très bien on va à Poudlard, mais je ne quitte pas cette cape, avant d'être devant le directeur ! »

***Fin du chapitre3***

_Et bien il a été plus rapide celui-là ! En tout cas, merci énormément pour vos reviews, j'en suis toujours aussi contente, et cette histoire est je crois, l'une de celle que j'ai faite qui ai le plus de reviews.. Merci, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, si je compte bien, il en reste un ou deux, et après fini cette fic !!!!_

Maintenant place aux reponses aux reviews :

Fizzy/Arwen : Hello !! Comment va, chui en train decouter Skater Boy, mais ça tu ten fout ! mais moi jfé po de delire a la fic !!!lol !! Ten fé po j'm bcp les reviews po constructives du tt…jsai que javé mi du tps pour le chap 2, passque avant hjavé po prevu d'autre chap, en tt kas jen avaia po en tête, alors il m'a fallu du tps pour trouver l'idée, amis la, non, c'est venu tt seul, apr contre pou les otre, jles autres chapitre j'ai en tête, mais ça rique d'etre dur a lecrire… passque c'est mmoin PoV, (c bien qd on montre leurs pensées non ?) maintenant c carrement une histoire ! mais yor& po bcp de chaps…Ben vala g fini !!! bbiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzoooooooo

Lied : merci pour tt ces complimehts, et j'toré fé moin attendre pour ce chap..Contetne qu't'm c't'histoire..Pour les fotes dsl, amis ça va tadressé a ma corré, Quisty..passque moi tt seule jen fé po mal mais bon..

Myley : Merci merci !! Di c qd qtu menvoie la suite de la sang de bourbe ? mon site est en manque !!!ten fé po jcontinue, pu pr longtemps mai jcontinue !

Watery : T'en fé po jcontinue !

Katarina: Hello!! Eh non, c po vrément du coté a Dracounet,  les deux en mm tps… PI la ta la rep de qd il c'et cache, mais pour les espions, on saura, amis plu tard!! Fo po tt dire tt de suite !!Tant mieux si tu te pose des question !! j'm bien ! mm si t'ai po tjrs ds le vrai, ça prouve que t'es interessée, par la fic !! ben j'espere que ta aimé c't fic ! biizzzoo

Chari : Bien, voila c quil lui arrive !! mais attend ya dotre aventures pour lui ten fé po !! Il va encore vivre plein de chose..deux ou trois chap !!core une fan de Draco non ?

Didji : Merci ! mm i c dur de fer mieu a chaque fois ! moi j'm mieux le dernier chap, qu'est po encore ecrit mais je lai en tt et ce sera ss doute mon preferé, parce que…non tu sora po !!!mais les suites vont venir plus vite ten fait po !!

Voila, je suis très contente du nb de review que je recois…normal tt le monde aime Dracounet ! N'st ce pas ? moi j'm bcp le fer aussi mais bon… tk, REVIEWER !!!!!


	4. chapitre4

_Voici le 4eme chapitre de Décision fatale ! Et oui déjà ! Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre normalement…_

**Chapitre 4**

Draco évoluait encore sous la cape aux côtés d'Hermione. Il était content ma foi que la cape soit là. Même si il faudrait quand même qu'il lui demande d'où elle venait. Mais il fallait quand même avouer que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment quand elle était arrivée devant lui.

Il avait même été trop surpris pour lui demander d'où elle venait. Mais ce pourquoi il aimait la cape c'était que sinon, vie en danger ou pas, il n'aurait jamais marché aux côtés d'Hermione. Il avait quand même son honneur… Bon il était vrai que son honneur en avait pris un sacré coup mais quand même.

Il arriva devant le château. Hermione elle détestait qu'il soit sous cette cape. Non pas qu'elle aurait voulu s'afficher en sa compagnie, mais elle ne savait jamais si il était à côté d'elle, ni ce qu'il pouvait bien faire derrière son dos… Mais bon, si il était recherché après c'était quand même la solution la plus sûre.

Il ne tenait pas vraiment a se faire tuer par un futur Mangemort. Il tenait quand même à sa vie tout de même. Que valait quelques temps de honte par rapport à une vie entière sauvegardée. Tant pis, de toute manière personne ne le voyait. Il ne se tapait pas la honte pour de vrai

Il était seulement humilié intérieurement. Devoir s'en remettre à la sang de bourbe qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Il disait bien 'détestait' car maintenant il ne la haïssait plus tant que ça. Au contraire, à son malheur d'ailleurs aussi, il ne la haïssait plus du tout, il l'aimait.

Et ça. Il n'aimait pas l'aimer. Pourtant il n'y pouvait rien du tout. Il avait essayé. Pendant tout ce temps ou il s'était préparé à la tuer, au fond il avait toujours su qu'il ne le pourrait pas, que ce serait bien trop dur, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Et même pire, à ce moment là, il l'aimait déjà, mais son corps ne voulait pas l'admettre ni l'assumer.

Mais les faits s'étaient présentés et maintenant il était là, à marcher à ses côtés, heureux, malgré la menace qui planait sur sa tête, heureux d'être à ses cotés, même si d'un autre côté il risquait de se faire tuer. Au moins il était à côté d'elle. Et il était tout près d'elle.

Hermione ouvrit la porte, ben oui, ça aurait fait trop bizarre si c'était l'homme invisible qui le faisait. Elle attendit un moment à côté de la porte ouverte, faisant semblant de regarder le parc, cherchant quelque chose. Draco ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

Et puis ça lui vint enfin à l'esprit. Evidemment, il était invisible, elle ne savait pas si il était entré ou pas. Il fallait pourtant qu'il lui fasse savoir. Il lui tapota l'épaule, elle sursauta, puis referma la porte. Mais elle ne se dirigea pas vers les escalier, elle prit sur la droite, vers les chiottes de filles.

Draco ne la suivit pas tout de suite. Elle du s'en douter, parce qu'elle fit un signe du bras, adressé quelque chose d'invisible derrière elle, elle voulait qu'il la suive. Etonné il obéit. Même si dans son esprit c'était assez existant, il était abasourdi. Les toilettes. Se retrouver avec Hermione dans les chiottes(1).

Il secoua la tête , non non et puis quoi encore, y a des limites non ! Ça devenait quand même très très grave, fantasmer pendant ce genre de moment, et en plus sur elle ! non mais eh ! Ok il était amoureux d'elle mais y avait de limites. Il n'allait pas non plus se mettre à fantasmer, l'heure était quand même assez grave !

Toujours est-il qu'elle entra bien dans les toilettes des filles. Draco la suivi, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait dans les toilettes des filles. Il y était déjà venu.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, pas de filles, elle regarda sous les portes, personne non plus. Satisfaite elle ferma la porte d'entrée à clés. Draco sentit un sourire se dessiner, ils allaient être seuls, et apparemment l'initiative en revenait à la sang de bourbe. elle s'assit sur le rebord du lavabo.

« Pourquoi tu m'amène ici ? » Demanda Draco rageur, en enlevant la cape

« Pour parler tiens ! »Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa sur Draco, il eut un moment peur, mais non, elle ne pouvait pas être une espionne, elle n'allait pas le tuer « Insonorus »

Un éclair bleuté jailli de sa baguette et toucha Draco à la gorge, puis chose bizarre, et elle se fit la même chose à la gorge

« Me regarde pas avec ces yeux la, c'est un sort d'insonorisation ! »

Il soupira, puis reprit ça contenance habituelle, l'air 'je n'ai pas eu peur'.

« De quoi tu veux parler ? »

« De ce qu'on fait ! »

« Comment ça ? Me dit pas que tu ne le sais pas ? Merde ! »

Elle regarda par terre.

« Si je sais se qu'on devrait faire, mais je ne sais pas comment le faire… »

« Explique ! »

« Eh bien, on devrait aller au bureau de Dumbledore, normalement, or, je n'ai pas le mot de passe. »

Elle regardait toujours par terre, désormais aussi rouge qu'une pastèque. Draco, lui était décontenancé, jusque là, il avait suivi Hermione parce qu'elle avait l'air de savoir quoi faire, mais là. Apparemment, elle ne savait pas tant que ça.

« C'est malin ! On fait comment »

« Bien c'est de ça que l'on doit parler ! »

Il poussa un soupir de désolation. Il était en danger de mort, et il se retrouvait dans les toilettes des filles, avec une sang de bourbe, en train de parler de mots de passe. Si la situation n'avait pas été si grave, elle aurait été comique.

« Alors comment on fait ? »Demanda-t-il

« Eh bien. Je ne sais pas moi… »

Il s'assit sur la poubelle la tête entre ses mains. Putain il était dans de beaux draps. Il se retrouvait là dans les chiottes, alors qu'il était menacé de mort, avec Hermione sans savoir comment aller voir Dumbledore…

« Tu ne sais pas qui connaîtrait le mot de passe ? »Essaya-t-il

« Bien Dumbledore… »

« Quelqu'un d'autre ! Merde j'pensais que tu étais intelligente ! »

« Premièrement, je suis flattée que tu me pense intelligente. »

« Ouais, bon on passera la dessus ! »Coupa-t-il

« Mais si tu m'avais laissé finir. Les autres professeurs doivent le savoir.. »

« Alors allons en voir un ! »

« Très bien lequel ? »

« D'après toi, fait marcher ton cerveau merde ! Quel prof pourrait conseiller un Mangemort, qui ne veux pas le devenir.. »

Elle se gratta la tête réfléchissant. Et dire que d'habitude elle avait l'esprit vif. Et bien maintenant, il n'était plu si vif. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce à cause de Draco ? Elle secoua intérieurement la tête. Non, ce n'était pas ça, pas moyen, elle n'avait pas l'esprit aussi vif qu'avant tout simplement parce qu'elle avait de grandes responsabilités sur les épaules.

« Ah oui ! Rogue »

Draco prit une grande inspiration, puis hocha la tête. Il remit sa cape et ouvrit la porte.

« Après toi.. »

Elle lui passa devant, rouge comme une tomate, et se dirigea vers les cachots. Heureusement, on était a l'heure du déjeuner, Rogue, ne prenait quasiment jamais ces repas dans la grande salle, restant quasiment tout le temps dans les cachots. C'était déjà ça de bien.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur et attendit. Personne ne semblait répondre. Draco en avait assez de poireauter là, en attendant que l'autre ouvre. De plus rester là aux côtés d'Hermione était assez. Assez éprouvant dirons nous. Il ouvrit lui même la porte.

Face à la porte était disposé un bureau. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans le bureau du maître des potions. Des bocaux était sur tout le mur, appuyés sur des étagères. Draco préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'il y'avait dedans.. En tout cas, ça baignait dans le formol.

Mais on dirait quand même qu'il n'y avait personne. Personne au bureau. Draco, étant invisible, alla voir vers la chambre. Personne. Il hésita un moment devant la porte de la salle d'eau fermée, il frappa. Personne ne répondit. Il l'ouvrit, personne. Putain, ou il est celui-là.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Il sursauta et se retourna, pris d'une peur panique de se retrouver face à face avec un Mangemort qui les aurait suivi. Mais non, c'était peut être un Mangemort, mais un ex Mangemort qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Draco secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il stoppe sa paranoïa, ce n'était que Rogue. Ce dernier regardait avec une expression enragée la pauvre Hermione

« Mlle Granger, j'aimerais savoir qui vous a permis d'entrer dans mon bureau, sans ma permission »

« Mr, s'il vous plait.. Fermez la porte à clé… »

Rogue paru un moment décontenancé. Mais il n'obéit pas. Draco était sur les nerfs. Il approcha de Rogue, lui prit les clés des mains. Rogue regarda autour de lui. Il parut un moment effrayé par le fait de voir voler des clés dans les airs, sans personne qui les portaient

« Mlle Granger, arrêtez ça immédiatement ! Ou j'appelle votre directrice ! »

« Hermione n'y est pour rien ! »

Rogue se retourna d'un coup, comme électrocuté. Il vit Draco, contre la porte fermée à clé, tenant les clés. Le visage de Rogue s'adoucit, chose que Draco pensait impossible

« Mr Malfoy ? Mais que faites vous là »

« Premièrement, appelez moi Draco, Mr Malfoy c'est mon père ! Ensuite, je pensais que vous sauriez ce qu'il se passait ! »

« Oui, je sais que vous étiez en fuite ! Et je vous retrouve là, dans mon bureau ! asseyez vous. Mlle Granger aussi ! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait Mlle, mais en tout cas, vous avez réussi ! »

Draco et Hermione s'assirent sur des fauteuils face au bureau de Rogue. Draco eut besoin de tout son sang froid, pour ne pas penser à autre chose qu'à son histoire, assit comme ça, à côté d'Hermione. Rogue, lui ne s'assit pas. Se fut Draco qui commença à parler

« Est-ce que vous savez comment trouver Dumbledore ? »

« Oui, je sais, mais il n'est pas la pour le moment, il ne rentre que cet après midi. De toute façon, vous pouvez toujours m'expliquer ! »

Rogue n'était pas aussi austère qu'à son habitude. En tout cas, c'est ce que trouva Hermione. Il avait plutôt l'air compatissant. Et ça le changeait complètement. Draco prit une grande inspiration et commença

« Très bien. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ma famille veut que je sois Mangemort… Toute ma famille est du côté noir… Et je les ai assisté pendant les vacances, je les ai parfois aidés, mais je n'étais pas encore confirmé. Je devais l'être à mes dix-huit ans. Je les ai eu le 20 mars. Et ce jour-là j'ai reçu une lettre. Une lettre comme vous devez avoir eu mr, sauf votre respect. »

Rogue hocha la tête. Oui, lui aussi en avait reçu une, le jour de ses dix-huit ans aussi.

« Vous savez ce que contenait cette lettre. »

Rogue hocha la tête, mais en voyant la tête étonnée d'Hermione, il se résigna à expliquer. Hermione avait beau être cultivée, avoir lu plein de bouquins, elle ne savait pas grand chose sur les pratiques des mangemorts.

« Sur cette lettre, il y a un poème, ou un dessin, quelque chose de codé en tout cas. C'est un rendez vous. On s'y rend, on rencontre le maître, et il nous donne ses directives. »

Hermione sursauta en entendant ça, elle ne se doutait que trop bien de ce que pouvaient être ses directives.

« Oui »Poursuivi Draco « et si on suit ces directives on est confirmé. Je devais tuer.. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire qui. Hermione le savait, et au regard que lança Draco à la jeune fille assise à côté de lui, Rogue comprit aussi.

« Et au peu que je sais, vous ne l'avez pas fait. »

Draco regarda le sol « Non.. Je ne pouvais pas… »Il ne dis pas les raisons, mais l'homme comprit très bien. Il eut un petit sourire.

« Très bien. Mlle Granger, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas partie à l'infirmerie ? »

Elle le regarda, surprise, elle avait un peu oublié qu'elle avait mentit pour aller chercher Draco.

« Non monsieur. Excusez moi. »

« Ce n'est rien, je devrais même vous remercier d'avoir été chercher Mr Malfoy. »

Hermione fut un peu surprise, c'était quand même la première fois que Rogue lui disait merci. Evidemment elle n'allait pas se mettre à l'aimer plus que ça, mais quand même ça faisait zarb. La cloche des deux heures sonna.

« Je dois aller donner mes cours, je vous prierais de rester ici, tout les deux ! »

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Draco se dit intérieurement que de toute façon il pourrait difficilement faire autrement !

« Je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore. Il viendra ici dès qu'il sera rentré. »

Rogue parti, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui. Draco se retrouvait seul, dans cette pièce, avec Hermione. Il aurait aimé contrôler son cerveau, mais il ne le pouvait pas.. Et des pensées de moins en moins prudes passèrent les barrières de son inconscient. Il ne pouvait pas désavouer qu'il avait envie d'elle.

Ce n'était pas dire que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était juste physique, non si ça avait été ça, il l'aurait draguée tirée, et puis c'était fini. Ça ne l'aurait pas tant gêné que ça. Il en avait déjà eu des sang de bourbes, des distractions, sans plus et ça restait là.

Mais là c'était pas pareil. Il détestait ce le dire mais il était amoureux d'elle. Et cet amour passait aussi par le physique. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais être enfermé là, avec elle était une épreuve plus que dure. Déjà que dans les chiottes il avait eu vraiment des sueurs froides…

fin du chap 4

_Et oui, il est fini ! Il ne vous reste plus que deux chapitre normalment ! Je pensais mettre les conseils de Dumby dans ce chap là, mais Draco pense trop, et donc voila ! Les conseils de dumby c'est pour le prochain chap !Merci pur tout les reviews que j'ai eu !J'essaierai de faire le prochain chap vite, pour deux raisons, parce que j'aime cette fic, mais aussi , parce que quand j'aurai terminé cette fic, j'aurai été quand même bien soulagée ! Parce que côté fic je sature !jvous dit pas comment jme suis marée a faire ce chapitre la ! Le coup des chiottes, est tiré d'une histoire qui c t passée ds mon college, ben la meuf était vec son mec ds les chiotes.. et pas en train de jouer aux cartes et ils avaient pas fermé la porte, et un prof les a pécho ! voila donc je l'ai ressorti c'est tout !_

_Terminé le lundi 24 mars 2003_

_Corrigé le mercredi 26 mars 2003_

**Reponses**** aux reviews**

**Katarina**: Hello ! Eh oui, mon dracounet est tiraillé par ces sentiments.. La sa se voit encore plus..Il m'amuse de trop ! Les conseils a Dumby, ils sont sensé etre dans ce chap, mais comme ça allait fer trop long ce sera ds le prochain ! Plaignez vous pas, zorez un chap de plus ! La situation est po mal deseperée oui, mais je connais la solution ! je connai mm tout le denouement.. Pour Harry et Ron, ben je ne les aime ni l'un ni l'otre.. je ne sais pas si je les foutrait au courant, ni même si j'en parlerai.. Enfin si vu le denouement, il le sauront, mais trop tard.. CHUT Sandrine tait toi tu va pas tt leur reveler !t'e sl'oteur qd mm !

**Watery136** : J'ai pas tt comprit ta rep mais bon.. tk chui contente que cetet fic te fasse rire..Mm si c po le premier but mais bon !tk di moi ce que t'en passe !

**Chari** : C'est vrai que Dracounet avc son coté mauvais garçon, et tt ça, mm si je penche plus pour Lucius, quoi c po ma fote, j'm bien les mecs plus vieux ! Merci pr tes complments ! chui contente !


	5. chapitre 5

_Voici le 5ème chapitre de Décision fatale ! Putain, dire que c'était sensé être un chap unique et que je me retrouve au chapitre 5 ! putain ! Quand même !!En tout cas, il vous reste deux chapitres normalement ! A moins qu'a mon dernier chap, j'ai plein plein de review qui me demandent une suite, on verra…_

Chapitre5

            Draco se tordait les mains, n'ayant plus d'ongles pour se les ronger, c'était déjà fait. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, enfin si il savait ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais il ne tenait pas à le faire.. Y avait des limites, déjà c'était le bureau de Rogue, et Dumbledore pouvait entrer à n'importe quel moment. 

            Mais en plus il ne savait pas du tout si elle serait d'accord. Le plus simple aurait été de lui demander, mais c'était pourtant pour lui, le plus compliqué. Il avait trop la trouille. Il n'en revenait d'ailleurs toujours pas d'être dans ce cas.. Avoir peur de parler à une sang de bourbe.. Hermione en plus.. 

            En être tombé amoureux était déjà difficile à accepter, mais en plus il devenait timide et respectable.. Au moins avoir une famille de mangemort lui aurait été bénéfique en un sens, il aurait enfin comprit qu'il était amoureux. Même si il aurait préféré tomber en amour d'une autre fille, mais bon, on ne choisi pas ce genre de choses après tout..

            Il était tombé amoureux d'une sang de bourbe, une miss je sais tout, comme il avait toujours cru détester… Mais non, sacrée ironie du sort.. L'amour frappe souvent où on ne l'attend pas.. Ouais, bon il allait pas devenir poète non plus.. Elle se leva. Elle avait l'air anxieuse, il voyait qu'elle commençait à se ronger les ongles. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle pensait, mais si il était sûr d'une chose c'est que ce n'était pas à lui..

            Il en était peut-être sûr, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était la vérité.. Car c'était purement faux ! Elle pensait à lui.. En fait, elle pensait à ce qu'il allait lui arriver, elle se faisait du mouron pour lui, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.. Mais toujours est-il qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui..

            Peut-être était ce parce qu'il ne l'avait pas tué, peut-être parce qu'il semblait différent, ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais en tout cas, elle s'inquiétait.. Elle ne se posait même pas la question du pourquoi, mais elle le faisait. Son cas lui revenait souvent à l'esprit même très très souvent…

            Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'il deviendrait et si jamais Dumbledore pourrait l'aider si jamais il y avait un solution, ou si pire encore, il n'y en avait pas… Pourvu que Dumbledore vienne bientôt… Parce que cette attente était quand même bien insupportable..

            Draco aussi espérait que Dumbledore viendrait bientôt.. Enfin une partie de lui le souhaitait, mais pas l'autre… D'un coté il avait quand même envie de savoir si il y'avait un espoir pour lui ou pas, mais d'un autre coté, Il n'avait pas envie que le vieil homme vienne tout gâcher, séparer Hermione et lui..

            C'était un paradoxe bien emmerdant, mais un paradoxe quand même. Il avait envie de lui parler de dire quelque chose mais quoi ? il ne trouvait pas les mots.. Pendant tant d'années, il avait passé son temps à la casser et lui sortir des méchancetés alors maintenant qu'il voulait faire une réelle conversation, il était coincé.

            Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il ne savait pas dire de choses gentilles, du moins il n'en avait jamais quasiment dites. Il était trop fier de lui même et pendant dix-huit ans, il avait pensé qu'être gentil c'était montrer une faiblesse.. mais maintenant, ce n'était plus la même chose.. Il était faible, et le reconnaissait. Il était en position d'infériorité, et le savait. Il aimait aussi un peu cette faiblesse. 

            Cette position d'inférieur lui donnait des libertés qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir en temps normal. C'était une situation assez avantageuse par certains côtés. Il n'aurait jamais osé dire quelque chose à Hermione en temps normal, du moins quelque chose qui ne serait pas une insulte, la au moins il avait une excuse.

            Mais maintenant, voilà, quoi dire.. Elle ne pouvait pas commencer ? Ça aurait été plus facile, de rebondir ou quelque chose dans le genre…Elle obéit à ces désirs car elle ouvrit la bouche : Draco lui essayait de ne pas penser à autre chose en voyant sa bouche

« Tu n'as rien à dire ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si on est sensé rester ici un moment, j'aimerai bien ne pas trop me faire chier… »

« Eh bien, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parles ? »

« je ne sais pas… »Hésita-t-elle

            En fait une question lui brûlait la langue. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage de la lui poser, peut-être aussi parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre la réponse.. Mais pourtant ça lui trottait en tête.. Tant pis , il fallait bien qu'elle se lance, et quitte à parler de quelque chose..

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien ça dépend quoi.. »

« T'es pas obligé de me répondre, mais j'aimerai quand même savoir.. »

« Bon, tu la pose, j'ai pas toute ma nuit. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas voulu me tuer ? »

            Draco déglutit avec difficulté, c'était pile poil la question qu'il voulait éviter.. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui dire la vérité. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui dire parce que je t'aime. Non, ça ferait trop mélo ou trop harlequin.. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules

« C'est pas grave, t'étais pas obligé de me répondre de toute manière. »

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le bureau de Rogue. Il n'était pas sur que ce dernier en aurait été heureux, mais tant pis, il n'était pas là.

« D'après toi, Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait ? »

Elle regarda un moment le plafond en ayant l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Puis elle se tourna vers lui « Peut-être parce que tu t'es rendu compte que c'était mal, que tu étais du mauvais côté de la force et que c'était pas bien.. »

Il renifla « Oui…. Sans doute…. C'est ça. »

Elle haussa un sourcil « Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne crois pas un mot de ce que je dis ? »

L'estomac de Draco se resserra « Je ne sais pas.. A toi de voir. »

            Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle le regardait. Il ne pouvait pas dire réellement ce qu'il voyait dans son regard, mais il savait ce qu'il aurait aimé voir. Et peut-être que la réalité n'était pas si loin de ses désirs. Tout les deux se regardaient, sans bouger sans rien dire.

            Mais leur pensées s'enchaînaient, pour les deux, à toute vitesse. Draco faisait son possible pour ne pas céder aux pulsions de ses hormones. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle pensait, et peut-être, il valait mieux. Comme ça, face à face, quasiment à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, c'était très dur pour lui. Elle rompit le silence « Il n'y a rien à manger ici, j'ai faim moi »

            Il lui fut à la fois reconnaissant et lui en voulu d'avoir rompu cet espèce d'état magique ou ils étaient. D'un côté, il devait admettre que c'était quand même difficilement tenable, mais aussi c'était quand même agréable. Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle.

            En apparence il n'y avait rien à manger dans cette pièce. A moins de vouloir boire du formol, et manger de ces drôles de plantes, chose que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de faire. Elle s'approcha d'un placard, enfin de ce qui ressemblait plutôt à un minibar. Elle tourna la poignée, sans résultat, puis en voyant ça, elle sorti sa baguette.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait ? »

« Je sors ma baguette ! »

« Ça j'ai vu ! Mais c'est ce que tu veux en faire qui m'échappe ! »

« Je veux ouvrir ça ! »

            Il lui fallu un certain temps avant de réagir. C'était Hermione, la miss parfaite, la miss je sais tout, qui était en train de vouloir forcer un placard dans le bureau d'un prof. L'incompréhension et l'étonnement devait se lire sur le visage du serpentard, car elle le regarda a moitié amusée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? »

« Toi ! Tu veux forcer un placard ! Chez Rogue en plus ! Mais où va le monde ! »

            Elle se mit à rire, d'un rire clair et franc. Il aimait la voir rire, elle était très belle comme ça, plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Il secoua la tête, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne pense qu'à elle, qu'à son visage ou son corps… Il allait finir par avoir le cerveau en bouillie..

            Elle se baissa et regarda dans le mini bar. Il ne put s'empêcher de baisser son regard, de suivre la ligne de son dos, pour atterrir sur ces fesses. Décidément elle était bien formée cette fille.. Elle était belle, et en plus elle avait quand même un joli postérieur.

            Il se mit à penser ce qu'il pourrait faire avec ces fesses, et aussi avec le reste du corps de cette fille.. Enfin tout ce qu'il pourrait faire à cette fille, et tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire… Non, il devait s'enlever ça de la tête, et vite.. Il en pouvait pas penser à ça ! Pas maintenant !

            Il était en danger de mort, et lui il ne pensait qu'à s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un qu'il avait pendant sept ans cassé, détesté et méprisé.. Non, décidément cette situation était pleine d'oxymores, de contradictions.. il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ni comment il avait pu devenir comme ça.

            Toujours est il qu'elle ressorti du mini bar un belle bouteille de whisky. Ce Rogue ne se refusait rien dis donc ! Surtout que ce n'était pas une petite bouteille. Elle l'ouvrit, enfin elle était déjà ouverte, et un peu entamée aussi. Et à la grande surprise de Draco, elle en prit une gorgée, comme ça, au goulot.

Elle dut remarquer qu'il avait des yeux de trois centimètre de rayon car elle sourit. Elle avait comprit qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir faire ça.

« Alors Draco, surpris ? »

Il cligna des paupières « Ben pas vraiment.. »

« Il y a pas mal de facette de moi que tu ne connais pas… »Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil coquin, et en reprenant une dernière gorgée de Whisky.

            Elle s'avança vers lui.. Il était dans un tel état qu'il s'attendait a tout, surtout au meilleur. Vu l'état dans lequel elle semblait être, pas saoule, mais juste plus dévergondée qu'a l'ordinaire, elle semblait capable de tout. Mais non, elle ne le déshabilla pas, mais juste lui tendis la bouteille, avec un regard interrogatif.

            Il n'avait pas besoin  de dessin, et prit la bouteille, et bu une bonne gorgée. Il senti l'alcool lui réchauffer l'œsophage.. Ca faisait du bien quand même. Il en reprit sans peine une  gorgée. C'était très bon.. C'est bizarre avec l'alcool, il se sentait plus capable que jamais.

            Et elle qui était en face de lui. Comme ça, si belle, avec son petit chemisier, sa cravate mal mise, et sa petite jupe… Elle aussi avait un regard assez spécial. Si il n'avait pas encore son réalisme pur et dur en été, il aurait cru des choses.. mais apparemment se n'était pas que son imagination.

            Elle s'approcha de lui langoureusement, et le prit dans ces bras. Elle commença à l'embrasser. D'abord sur le front, sur les joues, puis sur la bouche. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais en tout cas, c'était quelque  chose d'agréable..

            Il se laissait faire, enfin, il n'était pas si passif. Ses mains étaient quand même baladeuses. Alors qu'elle continuait à s'attarder sur sa bouche, ses mains, à lui, descendaient jusqu'à la courbe de son bassin.. Et au moment ou leurs langues allaient se rejoindre une porte claqua.

            Elle le lâcha brusquement et se recula, se cognant au passage contre le bureau. Draco lui hésitai a se retourner, et à voir ce qu'elle fixait avec apparemment tant de peur, de gêne et d'horreur. Draco, d'abord surpris, se retourna…Il voulait quand savoir qui venait d'entrer.. Et ce n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'il avait envie de voir… Il déglutit avec difficulté.. Son cœur se mit a bondir.

            Il avait m'impression que le temps était suspendu. Il ne respirait même plus, paralysé par la terreur. Il connaissait cet homme… Même plus que bien. Il savait qui il était, et il ne voyait aussi qu'une seule et unique raison pour laquelle cette homme était là.. Il trouva quand même la force de murmurer

« Avery. »

***Fin du chapitre 5***

_Et oui, voilà ! Il est fini, je n'ai pas résisté au plaisir de vous le couper au meilleur moment !^^ Tout cas maintenant, c'est sur, il reste plus que deux chapitres, promis juré, si je n'allonge rien évidemment, mais quand même j'ai hâte de finir cette fic, ça me permettra de me mettre à jour dans d'autres fics._

_Terminé le dimanche 13 avril 03_

_Corrigé le jeudi 17 avril 03_

Bon maintenant, en avant pour les reponses aux reviews….

**Katarina**: Hello !! Chui vraiment contente que t'm tant cette histoire…moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette histoire, mais bon, je ne l'avait pas ecrit pour moi au debut mais pour ma sœur fan de Draco..Chui vraiment contete de tt tes compliments…chui aussi très heureuse que je te fasse entrer dans cette histoire tt que ça..c très plaisant *Sandrine commence a avoir les chevilles qui enflent..* non serieus, c vraiment des très très gentils compliments… Apres pour Rogue, ben moi ça mest venu tt seul..Mais aussi et surement passque je vois Draco comme Rogue, pas phisikement evidemment, mais avec le même caractere et sans doute la mm destinée..Tout les deux étaient destinées a etre mangemort, amis tout les deux a mon avsi rebnieront cette voe tout te tracée pour l'amour d'une sang de bourbe.. Pour Rogue c'était liLy, mais il l'a fait trop tard, pour Draco il n'est pas trop trd la preuve !^^ mais bon ça c mon avsi et ma vision des chose, je pe me tromper a mort aussi.. Sinon, ben voila ce qu'il c'est apssé dans la piece…^^ me suis bcp amusée..ok on me dira quHermioen avait un peu bu, maisl'alcool donne le courage de faire des choses qu'on a pas le courage en temps normal(chui bien placée pour parler de l'alcoll moi^^ ) Pi pour les chiottes de mon collège..Contente que ça t'ai fait rire, mais le pire c'est veridic..Deaj tailler des pipes a son ec ds les chiottes..Pour kle romantisme o repaseras, mais en plus po fermer la porte..La faut etre con…enfin…Au moins sa maura resservi..Apres tout les porfs étaient au courant..^^ Pov' Fleur…(c'est le nom de la fille) ellel a eu une sacré reput…Bon vala, di moi comment ta trouvé ce chap…

**Lila la folle** : Hello ! Alors comme ça une folle de Draco..^^ merci bcp pour les compliment..chui po sure quil y ai rien a redire, amis tk chui très contente que ça te plaise !^^ 

**Watery**** 136** : Hello…T'es sur que tavai bu que du coca, et quil y'avait po autre chose de melanger avc le coca ? Hein ? Comem un alcol a 40°…hein ?lol.ten fé po je continue..^^ dis moi ce que ta pensé de ce chap…

**Varda **: Hello tien un nom que je connai (chui en trian de lire le silmarillion^^) comment ça va en haut des etoiles ? lol ! ten fé po la suite est la…et bientôt yora la suite de la suite…^^

Voila ! Fini le chapitre !^^ il ne vous reste plus que deux chaps, c'est sur, le prochain est quasiment fini d'ecrire…tk, pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic : REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. chapitre 6

_Voici le 6ème chapitre de Draco, l'avant dernier !! Eh oui, déjà !! Le pire c'est que je me plains d'avoir beaucoup trop de fic, mais je vais en commencer deux autre pendant les vacances.. Un slash, assez….Weird on va dire…Avec un couple jamais vu, et aussi un délire du style 'Mauvaise rencontre'.._

_Nda hyper importante : Vous vous rappelez le dernier mot du chap. précédant 'Avery' je pensais que tout le monde savait qui c'était… Mais comme j'ai vu dans mes reviews que ce n'était pas le cas, j'explique. Dans le 4, quand tous les mangemorts sont réunis avec Voldemort, on site les noms, y a Nott, les Lestranges qui ne sont pas encore la, Malfoy et aussi Avery ! C'est pour ça. C'est un mangemort, et voila pourquoi Malfoy fait cette tête là._

_Les réponses aux reviews sont en bas…_

Chapitre6

            L'homme que redoutait tant Draco s'avança. Il avait comme un sourire sur le visage. Draco préférait ne pas savoir la raison de ce rictus. L'homme était grand, de carrure impressionnante, pas autant que Crabbe et Goyle Senior mais quand même impressionnant.

            Il avait les cheveux bruns coupé court, qui ne faisaient que renforcer l'impression massive que donnait son visage carré. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu pénétrant. Il était aussi très grand, un mètre quatre-vingt cinq sans problème. Il s'avançait dans la pièce, sa carrure empêchant toute fuite.

            Draco vint bientôt se cogner lui aussi dans le bureau. A côté d'Hermione, il ne savait pas si elle savait qui était l'homme. Il lui jeta un regard en coin et comprit qu'elle savait. Elle savait ce que signifiait ce nom qu'avait prononcé Draco. Elle savait quel était le boulot de cet homme..

            Il s'approcha de Draco, et sourit. Draco ne pouvait rien, rien du tout faire. Il avait peur. Il voyait la mort en face. C'est ce que cet homme allait lui donner. Depuis qu'il c'était enfui il n'avait jamais réellement vu la mort ni eu réellement avec des raisons peur pour ça vie. En tout cas pas autant que maintenant.

            Le pire c'est qu'il avait entraîné Hermione dans ce bourbier. C'était sûr, si Avery le tuait, il la tuerait aussi. Elle était une sang de bourbe après tout. Il avait quasiment autant de peine pour elle que pour lui. C'était quand même sa faute si elle était là, si elle aussi allait mourir.

            Mais Avery ne sortit pas sa baguette, pas encore. Pourtant, il était à deux doigts de Draco il aurait pu le tuer directement, sans se donner de peine, de toute façon, le serpentard était paralysé, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Peut-être que le mangemort tenait à le torturer avant…

            Ou alors Pire… Hermione.. Non, il ne tenait pas à mourir avec cette image en tête. Il se força à penser à autre chose. Comme à ce qu'il était en train de faire avant que le mangemort ne débarque, les terrorisant et les arrêtant en plein milieu, quasiment au meilleur moment..

            Quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce, au grand soulagement de Draco. Le vieux directeur venait de faire son entrée. Draco respira à nouveau. Maintenant le mangemort n'avait plus aucune chance de les tuer. Pas devant Dumbledore. Si même Voldemort ne pouvait pas vaincre Dumbledore, Avery ne pourrait pas non plus.

Mais Dumbledore ne fit rien pour arrêter Avery, même loin de là. Il sourit à l'homme. Draco comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore ne disait rien, ni ne l'arrêtait ? C'était quand même censé être le gentil de service non ?

Dumbledore s'approcha d'Avery et regarda Draco. Avery alla fermer la porte à clé. Draco senti son cœur se serrer, prit au piège. Dumbledore souriait toujours il invita les deux adolescent à s'asseoir. Ce qu'ils firent. Hermione ne semblait pas vraiment plus rassurée que lui.

« Bonjour les enfants. »

« Bonjour »répondit timidement Hermione et Draco. Avery se rapprocha et mit la main sur le fauteuil  où Dumbledore c'était assis.

« Vous savez tout deux combien l'heure est grave. »

Draco et Hermione hochèrent la tête, le regard fixé sur Avery. « Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider ? »Demanda finalement Draco.

« Eh bien, Draco, Mr Avery, ici pressent –draco frémit- m'a informé de comment vous étiez perçu dans le camps de Voldemort. »

Le cerveau de Draco ne fit qu'un tour, et il comprit « Avery est un espion ? »Demanda t-il étonné

Dumbledore sourit encore plus « Oui, en effet, vous n'avez quand même pas cru que je laisserai un véritable mangemort en liberté à Poudlard ? »

Hermione et Draco baissèrent honteusement la tête. 

« Eh bien, en effet c'est un espion. Comme vous le savez Rogue a été découvert, mais Avery a reprit le flambeau. Vous n'avez pas en avoir peur. » Les deux adolescent soufflèrent. Avery prit la parole

« Mr Malfoy .. »Commença-t-il

« Draco ! Je suis Draco ! Mr Malfoy c'est mon père ! »

« D'accord, Draco, tout le monde sait que vous avez échoué. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi, moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais ils prévoient de vous donner une seconde chance. Il vous laisse jusqu'à demain soir pour passer votre épreuve. »

Avery n'avait pas besoin de préciser pour que Draco et Hermione comprennent qui était 'Il'

« Et si jamais je ne la tue pas, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »

« Bien, je pense que de toute façon, vous n'allez pas la tuer. »

« Arrêtez donc de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! »Ronchonna Hermione 

« Bon, en tout cas, il va falloir que vous vous cachiez. »Annonça Dumbledore.

« Je m'en serais douté ! Mais où ? Il a des espions partout ici ! »

« Peut-être partout ici, mais pas ailleurs. »Dit Dumbledore avec sa voix mystérieuse habituelle.

« Mais alors où ? »

« Eh bien, je vous propose de partir. Je sais que vous allez me prendre pour un fou, mais c'est pour le moment le seul moyen que nous ayons pour vous protéger. L'Angleterre est infestée… Alors dans un autre pays.. C'est le seul moyen que nous ayons.. »

Les pensées s'enchaînaient à toute vitesse dans la tête du blond. Partir.. Il n'avait jamais réellement songé à quitter son pays, à partir ailleurs, dans un lieu inconnu, où les gens ne parleraient peut-être même pas la même langue que lui… Et ça lui faisait quand même un peu peur.

Même si évidemment, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même pas sous la torture, même si il avait dit détester se pays, il se sentait là comme un  nostalgie d'avant départ.. Dumbledore lui avait annoncé ça de but en blanc et il sentait comme un choc, une émotion très bizarre, de la peur de l'appréhension et aussi des regrets..

« Evidemment, je me doute que ça doit vous faire un choc, que vous ne vous y êtes pas du tout préparé, mais sachez que c'est une question de vie ou de mort, que vous n'avez pas vraiment le temps de vous préparer, il me faut une réponse au plus tôt. »

« D'accord, je vous la donnerait.. Mais d'abord, ou je partirai ? »

« En France sans doute. La bas je vous donnerai un nouveau, vous serrez hébergé a Beauxbâtons et si jamais Voldemort n'est pas arrêté avant la fin de l'année, vous aurez même un poste là-bas, en temps que professeur. »

« Hum.. Bien.. Je partirais comment ? »

« Par train, je vous donnerez le billet et la gare, ce sera des moyens moldus, c'est le meilleur moyen pour vous de ne pas vous faire remarquer. Dans un train sorcier, on en verra que trop que vous êtes un Malfoy.. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je trouverai Beauxbâtons ? »

« Vous aurez rendez-vous dans une ville pas très loin du collège, quelqu'un vous y emmèneras. »

« J'ai combien de temps pour y réfléchir ? »

« Eh bien.. Quelques heures.. Désolé.. »

« Je partirais quand ? »

« Demain matin. Je sais c'est court. »

            Les pensées de Draco étaient de plus en plus vives, et aussi de plus en plus contradictoires. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix non plus. Il savait que c'était quand même sa seule et unique chance de survie. Même si il n'en était pas vraiment sûr…

            Mais aussi d'un autre côté, il avait quand même des attaches ici , arrête mon pauvre, tu devint sentimental.. C'est pas ma faute, j'ai vécu dix-huit ans ici. Et puis aussi. Il y avait aussi une autre chose qui étaient en train de pointer dans son esprit, bien qu'il fasse son possible pour la repousser le plus loin possible.

            Hermione. Il savait que si jamais il partait il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais, et qu'elle ne saurait jamais se qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il aurait voulu pourtant qu'elle sache, au pire tenter sa chance. Il allait tout perdre, mais il voulait quand même essayer de garder quelque chose, une espèce de compensation..

            Si il partait, il perdrait son nom, sa réputation, sa richesse, son influence. Mais peut-être, si seulement, il pouvait lui dire.. Peut-être.. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Si quand bien même il lui disait et qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour lui. Lui il allait partir.

            Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire la même chose. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de consentir à un tel sacrifice. Déjà qu'à lui ça lui faisait mal, et que ce n'était pas facile, alors il ne pouvait pas lui demander une telle chose. Elle aussi avait sa vie ici, et elle n'avait pas de raison valable de la quitter, contrairement à lui.

            Alors il perdrait vraiment tout. Si seulement, il s'en était rendu compte plus tôt.. Mais qu'est ce que ça aurait changé.. Il n'aurait pas eu plus le droit d'aimer une sang de bourbe.. Ça aurait été la même chose.. Que de remords.. Il savait qu'il allait devoir dire adieu à ce sentiment qu'il avait découvert il y si peu de temps.

            Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, et il le savait. Tant pis, il allait devoir dire au revoir à tout ça. De toute façon c'était la condition signé que non pour sauver sa peau.. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et évita de regarder sur le côté, en direction d'Hermione. 

« Très bien, je pars. »

Dumbledore paru avoir un sourire désolé, mais il lui dit « Très bien. Je vais tout vous expliquer… tout les détails et tout… Vous partez par le premier train demain. A sept heures à la gare de pré au lard d'abord. Mlle Granger, vous pouvez partir.. »

            Hermione le regarda, elle n'avait pas tant envie que ça de partir, mais au regard insistant que lui lança le directeur, elle préféra obéir. En sortant, elle croisa Rogue, qui lui retournait vers son bureau. Elle baissa les yeux, pour qu'il ne voie pas qu'elle était triste.

Quand Rogue entra dans son bureau, Dumbledore était en train de donner à Draco son nouveau nom et sa nouvelle identité 

« Vous serez Bose Reuig.. ce qui veut dire le mauvais repenti… En allemand…Après tout vous êtes un parfait allemand, peau claire, cheveux blond… Attendez moi la, je vais chercher votre passeport et votre billet. »

            Dumbledore partit. Rogue s'assit à son bureau. Draco avait souvent rencontré le maître des potions dans son bureau, bien souvent à cause de ces nombreuses bagarres avec Potter, mais là, l'homme semblait avoir une expression différente, comme des regrets, ou des mauvais souvenirs.. Draco ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il sentait que Rogue se retenait de dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Le serpentard ne le savait pas. Il ne savait pas non plus si il voulait entendre ce que voulait lui dire Rogue. Mais d'un autre côté Rogue était passé par le même cas que lui, pourtant il n'avait pas du s'enfuir. Finalement Rogue regarda Draco dans les yeux et commença à parler.

« Vous savez.. Vous me rappelez étrangement quelqu'un… »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, il s'était attendu à tout, mais pas a ça.. « Qui ? Mr ? »

« A un jeune homme que j'ai connu il y a quelques année, quand j'étais jeune prof et que Voldemort n'était pas encore détruit. Il était comme vous, pas physiquement je veux dire, mais quasiment dans le même cas. Sa famille voulait qu'il devienne mangemort parce que c'était la tradition.. Comme vous si je ne me trompe.. »

« En effet, continuez. »Draco commençait à être intéressé il voulait savoir… savoir ce que voulait dire le maître des potions.

« Eh bien ce jeune homme.. Comme les autre de son âge, est tombé amoureux. Mais voyez vous ça ne collait pas avec son futur, la fille était de parents moldus. Il c'est donc trouvé face à un choix.. L'amour, ou alors ce qu'on lui avait écrit. »

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« Eh bien comme tout le monde, même la fille connaissait sa réputation de mangemort, il était déjà très versé dans les arts obscurs, il s'est tu. Il avait peur que la fille lui rie au nez ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il l'a laissé aller. Elle est sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre.. Le garçon en a été très malheureux. Il a  rejoint le côté noir. Et il n'y a pas été plus heureux. » 

« Mais ça ne me concerne pas.. Je ne me tournerai pas vers le côté noir ! »Protesta Draco

« Ce n'est pas ça.. Je voulais dire par là, qu'il en suffit parfois pas de grand-chose pour être heureux.. Dans son cas, quelques 

Mots et il aurait su.. Il aurait su si la jeune fille partageait ces sentiments ou pas.. Et il n'aurait pas été malheureux comme il l'a été.. Car voyez vous les regrets et les remords c'est le pire.. Pour vous ce n'est pas trop tard.. Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi. »

***fin du chapitre***

_Voila ce chapitre est fini.. Comment le trouvez-vous ? Moi je l'aime bien.. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre.. Snif… même moi j'en suis triste.. snif bis…_

Maintenant les reponses aux reviews…

**Debbie **: Hello !! ^^ lol je sais que j'ai pile arrté au bon moment !^^ je suis diabolique !^^ mais c'est si drôle comme ça !^^ tk merci bcp pour les compliments, merci aussi pour les compliments ! (lol) sinon, bien voila c'était la suite….

**Katarina** : Hello ! En effet on est sensé connaître Avery !^^ lol c'est en partie pour toi qu'l y'a la note en haut !^^ Sinon, pour mi Rogue boit avant ces cours ! Je pesne qu'il aime enormement l'alcool et que ça doit etre un bon moyen pour pouvoir garder ainsi toujours son sang froid et ne pas craquer.. Ce 'nets peut etre pas a un alcolo au point de  Mlle Trelawney , qu'elle je vois vraiemnt alcolo ben oui pour se mettre en transe et tout ça…Eh oui il ne reste qu'un chap.. même moi j'en susi triste.. Peut être que je ferai la suite dans une autre fic, parce que la fin est comment dire… vous laisse sur la fin..Mais je ne peut pas en dire plus desolée…snif, même moi chui triste…pi Draco dan les livre, timide, non je pense qu'on ne l'a jamais vu, mais apres c'est la deformation des fic.. passque maintenant quand je lit les livre je ne peut pas m'empecher de voir Draco comme ça.. Pareil pour Rogue, je peut pas m'empecher de le voir ex amoureux de lIly.. C'est dingue comment les fics peuvent deformer notre vision des persos…^^ mais bon je m'egare !^^donc voila j'ai fini.. !! bizzz

**Watery** : Hello….combien devrait je le dire…Je **hais qu'on me vouvoie** !!lol ! tk vala …

Snif que trois eviews..snif…Sandrine deprimée…


	7. chapitre 7

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic.. Bien que je pense qu'il y aura quand même un épilogue après.. Enfin on verra… Alors en avant…

Chapitre 7

            Hermione se retourna encore une fois. Elle s'était complètement débordée. Depuis qu'elle s'était mise au lit elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner essayant de trouver  une position reposante, essayant de s'endormir. Mais jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait pas réussi. Elle n'arrivai pas à faire taire ses pensée.

            Elle pensait.. A tant de chose. C'est fou comme une à peine un jour vous pouvez changer totalement d'avis sur une personne. Hier soir.. Quasiment à la même heure, elle était assise par terre à l'orée de la foret interdite reculant devant la baguette de Draco.. Draco.. Depuis quand avait elle commencé à l'appeler par son prénom.. Depuis qu'elle avait vu cette  expression sur son visage.

            La nuit dernière c'était comme si elle était face a une autre personne. Il avait un instant laissé voir qui il était vraiment. C'est dingue ce qu'il avait pu se passer durant la journée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé de sa vie, qu'elle aiderait Draco. Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle avait fait toute la journée…

            Elle avait manqué les cour pour lui, elle avait menti a des professeur, et pire… Elle l'avait embrassé…Ça n'était que maintenant que se souvenir lui revenait. Elle avait été trop occupée pour y penser avant. Elle avait embrassé Malfoy…Ça c'était bien quelque chose dont elle ne se vanterait pas.. Surtout pas a ces amis…

            D'ailleurs ils ne savaient même pas qu'elle l'avait aidé. Ils l'avaient juste trouvée bizarre, mais elle n'avait pas été assez avec eux pour qu'ils l'interrogent. Quand Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait partir, elle était partie évidement, elle était d'abord allée a la cuisine, il était quand même près de 4heures de l'après midi, et elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Elle y était restée un moment, puis était ressortie, elle avait croisé Ron et Harry. Ils lui avaient évidement demandé si sa allait, elle avait répondu que oui, avec une voix qui laissait supposer kle contraire.

            Mais elle ne voulait pas avoir a répondre a leur question alors elle était vite partie aux toilettes des filles, endroit ou elle savait qu'elle serait tranquille. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle y était restée. Elle c'était assise sur une cuvette et c'était mise a pleurer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait.. Elle avait mit ça sur le compte du stress.

            Et même longtemps après qu'elle ai arrêté de pleurer elle n'était pas sortie tout de suite. Les toilettes étaient un endroit qu'elle appréciait, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître. Mais elle c'était toujours réfugier la pour pleurer quand ça n'allait pas et qu'elle voulait etre seule. Quand elle était sortie, les autres étaient en bas en train de manger, mais elle monta dans son dortoir et s'allongea.

            Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser, de penser a Draco, a ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Elle ne pouvait s'enlever les paroles de Dumbledore de la tête' Vous allez devoir partir'. A 7h il serait parti, parti vers un pays lointain, ou il devrait tout renier. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'en faisait pour lui, après tout c'était malfoy, celui qui avait été son ennemi pendant plus de 7 ans. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever son souvenir de sa tête.

            Elle l'avait embrassée… Ce n'était pas l'alcool.. Elle n'était pas saoule, elle supportait très bien l'alcool et le savait. Elle était même sur se point supérieure a bien des garçon, plus que Ron et Harry en tout cas. Quand eux étaient saoul elle était encore clean du moins a peu près.

            Par contre elle savait très bien que l'alcool lui donnait bien souvent du courage pour révéler ce qu'elle pensait ou désirait en secret. Était ce alors un désir secret que d'embrasser Malfoy ? Est-ce qu'elle était sado-maso ? Non.. c'était pas ça et elle le savait. Elle savait qu'elle en avait eu envie sur le moment et que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait pris une bonne gorgée d'alcool.

            Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle voulait faire ça ? Peut etre parce qu'il lui faisait pitié.. Oui c'était ça, de toute façon c'était la meilleure raison.. Du moins la seule quelle se consentait a penser.

            Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas a dormir, elle était agitée, et ne cessait que de penser a ce qui allait arriver a Malfoy.. Il allait partir loin.. Demain matin, enfin plutôt se matin, vu que minuit était passé depuis un bon moment. Et il c'était passé tant de chose dans sa tête, elle avait tant changé.

Pourtant ce n'était qu'a peine 24h, mais elle se sentait différente, comme si une part d'elle depuis longtemps ensommeillée se réveillait et la poussait a suivre ces instant. Et cette part d'elle voulait quelque chose de précis. Aller voir Draco avant qu'il ne passe la porte du compartiment du train.

Et partir

            C'est ce qu'elle désirait enfin ce qu'une partie d'elle voulait, s'en aller avec lui si il le voulait,, mais la dessus elle n'avait pas énormément de doutes, il c'était sans probleme laissé embrassé. Mais est ce qu'il voudrait par contre vivre quelque chose avec elle. Elle savait qu'il était attiré par elle, mais elle ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était.

            D'ailleurs, elle ne savait qu'a peine ce que c'était pour elle même. Enfin si elle le savait, mais de la a ce qu'elle se l'avoue, il y'avait un grand pas qu'elle n'était pas apparemment prête de faire. C'était ça l'autre partie d'elle, une partie qui disait qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour Malfoy et que c'était juste de la compassion ou quelque chose dans le genre.

            Elle ne savait pas quelle voix croire. En temps normal, si elle avait eu des amies elle en aurait parlé avec elles, mais elle n'avait que des amis. Elle c'était toujours sentie mieux avec les garçons, moins de chichi pas de fioriture, des pensées nettes, et tranchées, pas de temps perdus a des futilités.

            Mais il y'avait quand même des moment, ou elle regrettait de ne pas avoir de filles pour amies. Car certains sujets étaient évidemment inabordables avec eux. Rien que les règles, ou les douleurs qui y étaient liée, sans oublier les rêves le romantisme, les fantasmes aussi.

            Ils en pouvaient pas comprendre, ou ne voulaient pas. Peu de gars se seraient sentis concernés si elle avait mal au ventre a cause de ces règles.. Ça faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait pendant des années renié sa féminité, ne sachant pas a qui demander conseil pour se mettre en valeur ou quelque chose dans le genre.

            Et puis elle avait prit conscience par elle me de ce qu'elle aimait et devait mettre, pour se sentir bien. Sans avoir besoin de l'aide de quiconque. Même si elle n'était pas devenue canon, elle était devenue potable. Elle n'avait pas eu énormément de copain pour autant, elle préférait se consacrer a ces études.

            Mais la elle regrettait encore plus que jamais de ne pas avoir de filles pour maies. Sinon, elle aurait pu parler de ce qu'elle ressentait et essayer de trouver les raisons. Sans doute une fille la comprendrait elle et l'aiderait. Elle lui dirait si elle devait aller au bout de ce désir ou alors oublier ça et continuer sa vie comme rien ne c'était passé.

            Car c'était bien ça son dilemme…Soit elle allait voir draco a la gare, au moins pour s'expliquer avec lui, soit elle oubliait et rien ne c'était jamais passé. Pourtant elle sentait un petit pincement au cœur en pensant que Draco allait partir. Eh ! Non, Hermione qu'est ce que tu raconte ! Ne vint pas me dire que tu es tombée amoureuse de Draco !

            Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est ce que ça peut été faire. Rien, sauf que je tiens a te rappeler que normalment vous vous haissez, qu'en plus il  est l'enemi et qu'il te mettrai en danger. Oui, mais je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir si il ressent quelque chose ou pas.

            Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Le suivre ? Abandonnant tout, ta famille ? Tes amis ? tout ça pour l'amour d'un abruti de se genre ! Réfléchi bien aux enjeux. En ne sachant rien tu as moins de problèmes…Mais.. les remords c'est si dur.

            Les premières lueurs de l'aube traversaient les vitres de la gare et faisait baigner la pièce dans une lumière douce et tamisée. Une lumière d'adieu, chargées de regrets. Le jeune homme regarda une dernière fois en arrière. C'était son pays, cette ville ou il avait passé maintenant près de 7 ans… Pré au Lard… Il y était allé souvent, même entre les cours… Et maintenant, c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

            Au loin, les tours du châteaux se découpait dans le ciel rougeoyant. Il sentit une vague de tristesse lui gonfler le cœur. La aussi il avait vécu pas mal de chose… Ces découvertes de la vie en communauté, de la camaraderie.. Il en venait même a regretter ces disputes avec Potter.. Comme quoi il était au plus bas. C'était dans se château, ou il était entré enfant, qu'il en ressortait en homme avec une tache plus que lourde a porter.

            Tout abandonner, dire au revoir… Il aurait aimé dire au revoir a sa mère. Narcissa n'avait jamais été mangemort, et elle l'aurait sans doute comprit, elle, elle avait fait le contraire, d'anti-mangemort, elle était tombé amoureuse d'un mangemort, et un des pires.. mais la n'était pas la question. Sans doute comprendrait-elle, et se sentirait mieux que de savoir son fils en danger.

            Il jeta un coup d'œil a la vieille pendule accrochée dans le hall polissé de la gare.. Son train arrivait dans 10 minutes. Il mit sa main dans sa poche, rien que pour pouvoir toucher ces faux papier,s comme un doudou qui le rassurerait. Il y'avait peu de monde dans le bâtiment, le train de cette heure était quasiment désert, c'est pour ça que Dumbledore lui avait fait prendre.

            Il eut l'impression que les 7 minutes avaient passé a toute vitesse, il ne restait maintenant plus que 3 minutes avant l'arrivée de son train, qui signifierait son abandon de sa terre, de ses sentiments, et de ces regrets.. Une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il avait essayé de la repousser mais maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher…

Hermione

            Il ne saurait jamais si elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, si dans d'autres conditions, ils auraient pu vivre une histoire d'amour sans probleme, mais maintenant, c'était trop tard. Il n'avait pas voulu y penser, il n'avait pas voulu la chercher avant et lui dire au revoir. Car il avait peur de la réponse.

            Et ce n'était pas le non qui lui faisait peur, mais le oui. Si elle disait oui, qu'elle l'aimait aussi, se serait encore plus terrible pour les deux, il ne pourrait vivre avec elle ici, et elle en pourrait pas le suivre sans se mettre en danger elle même été perdant de se faite tout son pays et sa terre. Et il ne souhaitait sa a personne. Elle avait son destin ici, il en était sur, ave Potter, Weasley et les autres, une famille aussi qui l'aimait et un avenir prometteur.

            Il entendit un sifflement au loin. Il attrapa sa valise, une énorme boule dans l'estomac, c'était son train. C'était le moment fatidique qu'il avait tant redouté. Redouté, oui c'était le mot, mais il savait aussi que c'était le mieux a faire et la seule solution pour sauver sa peau. Le train arriva en gare avec un nouveau sifflement. Il se rappela soudain la première fois qu'il avait prit le poudlard express. Et même si se souvenir n'était pas forcement très émouvant, il senti une larme lui mouiller la joue.

            Le portes du train s'ouvrirent dans un bruit sinistre et il avança, près a s'en aller. Derrière des pas résonnaient, dans de quelqu'un qui court, sans doute un sorcier en retard pour son train. Enfin, bien en retard, car ce que Draco entendait ce n'était des bruit des chaussures, qui résonnaient, mais des bruit de pieds nus en pleines course. Mais il ne se retournerait pas, il ne voulait pas jeter un autre regard en arrière se serait trop dur.

Au moment ou il mettait un pied dans le wagon, une voix retentit « DRACO ATTEND !!! »

            C'était une vois féminine une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se retourna et se qu'il avait redouté venait de se produire. Devant lui c'était Hermione, qui venait de s'arrêter a sa hauteur essoufflée, pieds nus en chemise de nuit. Il réalisa qu'elle avait le visage de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »demanda t'il d'une voix qui se voulait glaciale, mais qui était tremblante.

            Elle le regarda et il la vit rougir. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir lui dire, mais il la repoussa avec force. Non, ça ne pouvait etre ça…

« Je….eh…. je…. Je voulait te dire au revoir, c'est ça, oui, te dire au revoir. »

            Il ne la croyait qu'a peine, si réellement elle voulait lui dire u revoir pourquoi venir pied nus, sans même prendre le temps de s'habiller correctement.. Non, ça ne collait pas… Il refusa d'ailleurs de regarder de plus près sa chemise de nuit, qui lui aurait sans doute rendu la tache encore plus dure.

« Et bien…au revoir… »Dit-il « Mon train m'attend »

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive, et Draco se tourna vers son train, et commença a avancer, c'était maintenant, il devait y aller, sans un regard en arrière, sans voir son visage, c'était quand même déjà bien assez dur comme ça. Il senti une main se poser sur son épaule et le forcer a se retourner. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. Il ne put que répondre a se baiser. Mais reprenant rapidement conscience de la réalité il s'écarta et prit Hermione a bout de bras, l'interrogeant du regard

« Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? »

Elle rougi et baissa les yeux. Mais quand elle les releva et qu'elle les posa sur lui, elle avait une lueur de détermination dans le regard « Je dois te le dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…. Je crois bien que.. Oh, tu vas trouver sa con mais il faut pourtant que je le dise, c'est comme un exorcisme tu vois.. je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.. »

Et elle ne rebaissa pas les yeux, le fixant.. C'est lui qui baissa les yeux. Il sentait des larmes perler. C'était se qu'il voulait entendre depuis quelques jours, et il avait fallu qu'il l'entende deux minutes avant de devoir quitter se pays pour durée indéterminé…Non, ça c'était trop fort…. Il ne pouvait pas relever les yeux, il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était triste, même si il allait partir il avait quand même une réputation a préserver et il tenait a ce qu'elle ai une dernière image de lui positive autre qu'un abruti en train de chialer….Il secoua la tête, il devait partir. Mais il fallait bien quand même qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Il releva les yeux, ravalant ces larmes, et la prit par épaules.

« Hermione…. Je dois partir… désolé. »

Ces yeux s'agrandirent et se troublèrent, elle le savait bien sur qu'il devait partir mais ça lui faisait quand même mal.. Elle savait que de toute manière, quoi qu'il ressente, ça serait ne pourrait pas marcher et quoi qu'il arrive, l'un des deux ou même les deux d'ailleurs souffriraient..

« Je le sais… mais…. Si tu n'avait pas du partir ? »

« Tu tien réellement a ce que je te le dise ce que j'aurai fait si je n'avait pas a partir ? » Il en tenait pas a lui dire, il savait que ça lui ferait plus de mal que de bien, et quand on aime quelqu'un on n'aime pas lui faire mal.

« Répond. Je te l'ordonne, je veux savoir j'en ai besoin. »

Il attrapa son paquage le mit sur son épaule et lui susurra a l'oreille « Je saurait sorti avec toi, je t'aime aussi, mais c'est trop tard…. Adieu »

Il se détourna et parti en courant vers le train qui courait. Le visage de la jeune fille avait viré au rouge cramoisi.. Alors elle n'était pas la seule, c'était pas un amour a sens unique. Elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit a ce qu'elle ferait dans se cas la, elle avait envisager les deux solution, qu'il l'aime ou pas… Elle tourna les talons, et couru vers l'entrée de la gare. Draco la regarda partir, en s'asseyant dans une banquette miteuse du train. Il senti une larme perler, mais bientôt se  fut la surprise qui pointa sa pique dans le cœur de Draco. Il vit Hermione revenir avec des chaussures et avec un sac a dos. Elle tapa a la vitre.

« Est-ce …. Oh, tu vas me prendre pour une folle….. Je peut faire un bout de chemin avec toi ? »

Draco cru qu'il allait s'étouffer.. Il avait bien entendu, elle voulait partir avec lui ? Non, c'était pas possible pas la petite miss je sais tout… non, c'était pas possible….Il le savait il l'avouait qu'il en avait rêvé qu'il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux, mais c'était trop égoïste pour qu'il lui propose et c'était trop fou de sa part de vouloir partir.. Elle était folle c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver comme excuse pour elle.

« Mais u es folle ? Tu ne vas pas tout abandonner pour venir avec moi ? même si je sas que je devrai en etre flatté, je suis désolé mais je ne comprend pas, rien ne te pousse a partir, tu as de la famille qui t'aime des mais, qui , même si je ne les aimes pas eux, t'aiment… Tu ne peut pas partir !

« Je ne demande pas a partir a jamais je peut toujours revenir je ne suis pas en fuite moi, mais j'aimerait quand même faire un bout avec toi… Pour savoir.. Mais si tu ne veux pas dis le moi. »

« En effet, je en le veux pas, tu ne te rend pas compte des risques que tu vas prendre si tu vient, je suis mis a prix, et toi dans tout ça ? »

« J'ai déjà frôlé la mort plusieurs fois.. Ça ne me fait pas peur, je suis assez grande pour me défendre seule, je te signale que je suis la meilleure dans toutes les matières. »

Une sonnerie retenti, c'était le dernier appel pour les voyageurs après ça, il serait trop tard, si elle devait prendre une décision c'était maintenant ou alors jamais. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était une folie et que sans doute un jour elle le regretterait….

Mais peut etre regretterait elle de ne pas avoir suivi le blond….

Elle prit une grande inspiration…

Et monta dans le train….

***fin du chapitre****

_Voila c'est fini, c'est tout, mais il y'a quand même un épilogue qui arrive bientôt….vala maintenant ,e n avant pour les reponses aux reviews, je suis desolée dut emps que j'ai mis mais ce 'est pas ma faute, pas pour cette fois… en effet une de mes fics a été enlevée, ma fic mauvaise rencontreet je n'ai plus eu le droit a l'upload pendant une semaine, dsl donc…._

_En avant pour les réponses aux reviews…_

**Myley-Anne** : Hello chui bin contente que tu aimes , dsl pour le tps mis….

**Mimi-la-pro** : hello chui vraiment vraiment desolée du tps , pkus de deux mois… Pardon j'espere que tu continueras quand même a lire….

**Loline**: Ton entousiasme fé chaud a voir, mais me serre aussi le cœur… je n'ose pa imaginer le tepmps que je t'ai fait attendre… Poyrtant coté encouragement, les tiens étaient très très encourageant… je en sait pas si tu liras ce chaps, mais pardons…..

**Katarina** : Sans doute était ce ta derniere review, pak vu le temps que j'ai mit je doute que qqun lise encore cette fic. Plus de deux mois, je suis a tuer…Pour dumby, je ne pense po que se soit seulment un sujet de fic, pour moi il n'est pas aussi gentil que tout le monde le croie. Pour sibylle pour moi elle est alcolo c obligé , pak l'alcool metant dans un etat second (^^') eh bien je pense que ça l'aide pas mal pour ces transes…et puis c'est bien plus pratic que de se forcer a se concentrer…Je suis très flattée de tout ces compliment, même si je ne suis plus sure de les meriter now, pâk la jai du chier ds les bottes de po mal de mes lecteurs…..voila , c'et fini la fic, enfin ya un epilogue qui arrive bintot , lui par contre, si ff ne me retire rin il sera la assez vite pak il est bintot fini….

**EliseValen** : Hello.. Eh bien tu as ta reponse ici, en  effet, c'est vrai que ds un sens elle a des attaxhes en angletterre, mais n'etant pas menacée elle pourra toujours revenir…Pour Draco, en effet avec sa naissance il ne peut pas etre heureux, non c'est pas son destin, pi jprefer le Draco torutré par ses etniments que le draco heureux ! ^^' po ma fote chui sadic…..

**Poletta** : hello chui très contente que tu aimes, tu as tes reponses ici…^^' chui vraiment dsl pour le tps que jai mit…Et puis Rogue amoureux qd il était jeune ac sa lily bin sur.. En fete je pe pu resister a les mettre ensemble ces deux la…. Plus fort que moi….vala dsl pour le tps..

**Watery136 **: dsl pour le tps….

**Debbie **: Hello ! Oui Avery est sadic, mais j'm les sadic tt le monde le c , pi bon aussi falalit bin fer un peu peur a les persos é a mes lecteurs aussi tant qu'on i était….si i disait rtt de suite qu'il était un espion ça aurait été moins drôle^^' desolée pour le temps…

**Chari **: c'est vrai que Rogue dans se role la c'est bin c bin drole, jme suis assez marrée aussi , moi la fin ça va me fer un tit pincement quand je mettrai la dernier mot de l'epilogue….alala.. mais bon fo bien qu'il y ai un fin non ?... bouh aussi….

Mon dieu vous avez été bien tro gentil avec moi…. 9 review, c'est trop pour moi , auteur indigne qui a fait attendre 2 mois avant de sortir son nouveau chapitre, je suis vraiment tro mechante… je ne siat même pas si il va y avoir encore des gesn pour lire ma fic … si jai 2 reviews je serait contente alors…


	8. épilogue

_Hello every body… voici l'épilogue de cette fic, le dernier chapitre donc_….je sait que j'ai tres tres peu montré Ron et Harry dans cette fic, peut être parce que je ne les aime pas beaucoup, mais cmme epilogue, je voulait faire quelque chose totalment en dehors de l'histoire..enfin pas totalment, mais je ne voulait pas faire un epilogue avec les deux tourteraux, parce que je n'aurait pas su comment finir.

**= Epilogue**

« Où est Hermione ? Ça fait trois plombes qu'on l'attend…. »

« Je ne sais pas, elle a peut-être perdu son eye liner.. »

« Elle ne met pas d'eye Liner… »

« Eh !!!!!!!!!!!! Lavande !!! » Le jeune fille se ramena vers la brun « Est-ce que t'as vu Hermione»

« Non, désolée pas ce matin »

« Eh Harry » Dit le roux en tirant le brun par la manche « Y a ses livres là ! »

Les deux s'approchèrent de la table… En effet, les affaires de cours de la jeune fille étaient là, en plan sur le bureau.. C'était bien la première fois que la sérieuse Hermione laissait du bordel.

« Harry c'est pas normal… Elle ne laisserait jamais ses livre comme ça. »

En effet, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Hermione tenait à ses livres plus que quasiment tout au monde. Ils s'approchèrent des livres. Ils n'étaient même pas tous fermés, les parchemins étaient posés pèle mêle, la plume avait laissé une grosse tache d'encre sur un devoir.. Décidément ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas du tout à Hermione, elle n'aurait jamais été négligente.

Ron remarqua une lettre scellée parmi tout les parchemins. Il n'y avait rien là où aurait normalement dû se trouver l'adresse et derrière le sceau avait été fait à la va vite avec une cire de basse qualité et sans cachet.. Quelques cheveux; étaient coincés dans la cire froide.

« On L'ouvre ? »

« Ça ce fait pas ! C'est peut-être quelque chose qui est personnel ! »

« Tu trouve pas ça bizarre, personne ne sait où est Hermione elle laisse son travail en plan sans aucun soin, ça ne lui ressemble, cette lettre est peut-être le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Avant même que le brun lui réponde Ron décacheta l'enveloppe. Il en sorti en parchemin écrit à la va vite apparemment, au vu des ratures et des taches. Il reconnu instantanément l'écriture. Il avait tant de fois recopié ce que cette écriture avait tracé.

« C'est l'écriture d'Hermione » Souffla-t-il

« Raison de plus, on en devrait pas lire, c'est pas pour nous… »

« Trop tard maintenant pour reculer Harry. »

_Qui que vous soyez._

_Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que d'abord vous êtes très mal élevés mais c'est que mes espoirs se sont révélés vérités, que j'ai prit la décision la plus inconsciente et que je suis déjà loin. _

_Oh, pas la peine de vous inquiéter je vais bien. Je suis partie. Sans doute pour que vous compreniez , il faudrait que je vous raconte toute l'histoire, mais je n'ai ni le temps ni la force, il c'est passé trop de chose ces deux derniers jours et le temps m'est compté. Harry, Ron, si vous lisez.. je vous en prit ne m'en voulez pas, vous ne le connaissez pas, il n'est pas comme vous pensez._

« De qui elle parle ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

_Avant-hier soir, Je suis partie avec Ron et Harry dans la foret interdite chercher des plantes…Je suis désolée , Ron et Harry si c'est vous qui lisez, si je parle de vous à la troisième personne, mais qui sait , je ne sais pas qui me lira…. Et c'est là qu'ils ne savent pas la suite. Je me suis faite attaquer. Par quelqu'un qui passait son test pour devenir un mangemort.. Son ultime test était de tuer une sang de bourbe…_

« Mon dieu ! »Faillit s'étouffer Ron « Quelqu'un a voulu la tuer !! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle nous ai rien dit… Mais est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ça 'disparition' ? »

« Je ne sais pas, le seul moyen c'est de continuer à lire ! »

_Non, non, ne vous en faites pas, il ne m'a rien fait, sans doute des remords ou un éclair de conscience ou de libre arbitre que dire, je ne sais pas.. Toujours est-il qu'il ne m'a pas tué. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. En le voyant un instant, j'ai compris qu'il n'avait pas choisi cette voix au départ de lui-même ,et qu'il ne voulait pas aller jusqu'au bout. Il était émouvant comme ça. Il a baissé sa baguette et c'est enfui dans la forêt. Toute la nuit dernière j'y ai pensé. J'ai mal dormi, c'est sans doute pour ça que tout le monde ce matin m'a regardé si bizarrement. Je pensait à lui.. Ce qu'il allait devenir et comment l'aider. Je savais qu'il avait sans doute loupé une mission et que son maître ne lui pardonnerait pas. _

« C'est pour ça qu'elle était comme ça se matin ?! »

_Et puis, ma décision fut prise en entendant une conversation entres profs qui disaient qu'il était recherché et mis à prix par les mangemorts pour trahison, j'ai séché les potions, pardonnez moi professeur. J'ai pris ta cape d'invisibilité Harry, pardonne moi. Mais il fallait que je le retrouve et que je l'aide, si il était dans la merde c'était aussi un peu ma faute. Je suis donc partie dans la forêt , le seul endroit ou je pensais qu'il avait pu se réfugier, si il en était sorti, il se serait sans doute fait prendre. Je l'ai aidé, je l'ai emmené voir le directeur…. Il était si différent de celui que je connaissais, s'en était même un peu touchant. Toujours est il qu'il était menacé et qu'il en allait de sa vie. Le directeur a trouvé une solution, une seule et unique solution pour l'aider. Une solution qui n'était pas la plus facile, une solution que personne n'aurait jamais envié. Celle de partir de changer de nom de changer de pays, de perdre son identité son pays et tout ce qu'il avait bâti ici._

« Mais de qui elle parle putain ! »

« Je ne peux vraiment pas te dire. »

_Je ne savait pas pourquoi à ce moment, mais cette décision m'a fait mal au cœur. Je n'ai pas compris. Et cette nuit cette décision me hante son visage aussi. Tout me hante, j'ai peu de découvrir pourquoi. Pourtant je sais que c'est vrai je sais parfaitement ce que je ressens et pourquoi… je crois… Au mon dieu , non je ne peux pas dire ça … non, pas ça… Mais pourtant c'est la pure vérité. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Oui, ça peut paraître fou, mais aujourd'hui j'ai vu ce qu'il était vraiment au fond, ce que pendant des années il avait toujours caché. Je sais quand il doit quitter se pays, et comment. Je vais aller le rejoindre, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire où il est parti où je suis partie sans doute aussi si vous lisez , de peur qu'il se fasse prendre_.

« Elle est partie ? » demanda Ron la voix tremblante. « Et elle ne nous as rien dit! »

« Elle l'a écrit » essaya de le consoler Harry dont la voix tremblait aussi. 

« C'était même pas destiné à nous cette lettre du moins pas qu'à nous. Je n'arrive pas a croire qu'elle ne nous ai rien dit.»

_Je suis allée le rejoindre savoir si il sentait les même choses, et même si se n'était pas le cas, pour pouvoir m'exorciser il n'y a rien de pire que de garder quelque chose comme ça pour soi. Oui j'aurai pu en parler à mes amis, mais ils n'auraient pas comprit, pas eux, pas Ron ni Harry, je ne leur en veux pas du tout pour ça , je les comprends ils ne l'on pas vu comme moi je l'ai vu ils ne sont pas resté des heures seul à seul avec lui…. Il ne peuvent pas comprendre. Mais Harry, Ron, ne m'en voulez pas, je vous en pris, vous quitter est déjà quelque chose de dur, mais je garderai le contact, les hiboux existent.. Mais ne me tournez pas le dos. Si vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre acceptez moi.. je ne serait jamais appris= avec lui si il n'était pas bon. Dans le sens grandeur d'âme Ron, espèce d'obsédé!_

Ron esquissa un sourire en lisant ça, mais ces yeux étaient quand même bien plus brillant que normalement. « Mais qui est-ce que ça peut bien être ?! »

« Sans doute quelqu'un qu'elle aurait eu peur de nous présenter. »

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent de plus en plus, mais il préféra ne rien dire, de peur d'avoir faux, ou peut-être par peur d'avoir raison. »

_Ne m'en voulez pas … je ne vous demande pas de l'aimer je vous demande juste d'accepter mon choix. Je vous écrirez bientôt.. mais peut-être devrais-je vous dire qui c'est.. sans doute l'avez tous deviné, ou peut-être que ça semble si improbable que vous n'y pensez même pas… Oui, c'est Draco … Ma main me fait mal. J'ai trop écrit. Le jour va bientôt se lever. Il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir_.

Harry avait eu un sursaut en lisant le nom qu'avait marqué Hermione dans sa lettre. Ron n'avait rien dit. Ça confirmait juste ces craintes.

« Comment a-t-elle pu? »Demanda Harry abasourdi

« Sans doute y a t-il des bon côté a être un sadique comme Draco. Aussi bizarre que ça nous semble, elle l'apprécie et en est tombée amoureuse. »

« Mais C'est Malfoy! Je ne compte même pas le nombre de fois ou il l'a insultée! »

« Ecoute, je sais que c'est bizarre, mais c'est son choix. »

« Bien, elle devait quand même avoir les yeux dans la graisse de bine pour choisir.... ça..... »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, t'es con! Elle avait ses raison sans doute! »Dit Ron avant de tourner les talons sans un regard pour son ami.

***fin de l'épilogue.***

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, cette fic est finie.....*écrase une larme* C'est trop triste. Je me suis investie quand même dans cette fic, je me suis faite aussi un peu chialer (^^') et c'est fini...snif..... Je dois être à peu près aussi émue que vous.... J'ai adoré écrire cette fic, j'ai adoré lire vos adorables reviews... mais bon, tout à une fin, et puis je vais pouvoir me consacrer à d'autres fics now.... enfin...

Finalement, il est possible que je continue cette fic, mais dans une autre fic (^^) peut être Hermione qui revient de France quelque temps après, ou alors leur vie en France, ou alors je ne sait pas... Que préféreriez vous? Car après tout cette fic, c 'est aussi pour vous....

Maintenant, les reponses a toutes vos adorables reviews....

**Siria Potter:** Hello chui tres flattée que tu aimes tant cette fic, mais voit tu , même si a l'origine je ne devait faire qu'un seul chapitre, mais pour moi cette fic s'arrete quand elle part. Par contre, il n'ets pas impossible que je fasse un suite, mais pour j'attend voir vos idées en review, parce que j'en ai po mal moi même, mais si je la continue C'est pour vous, et donc je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez, d'aileur si vous en voulez pas de suite, dites le moi aussi...

**Andréanne:** chui la encore tres flattée, voilà la suite, pour si apres il y'en aura une, ça ne dependra que de mes lecteurs, vu que de toute facon, je vais bientôt avoir fini d'autres fics (quand je dis bientôt ça peut vouloir dire qq mois lol) dont sphère donc, j'ai du temps de libre...

**Mimi-la-pro**: Hello ; merci d'abord pour m'avoir pardonnée^^' et aussi pour les compliments sur mon chap, pour la suite, C'est possible, mais dans une autre fic mais j'attend vos idée, je ne veux pas faire une suite pour une suite, mais je ene pense pas que la suite ce passera tout de suite apres le depart, peut être en France, peut être le retour du couple en angleterre apres la chute a Voldy, peut être au contraire, des gens qui fuient aussi l'angleterre a cause de Voldy et qui retrouvent Herm' et Draco ou alors je siat pas si t'as d'autre idées, donne les moi^^'

**Chari:** Vi, c'est romantic, parce que de toute facon elle 'laime, et puis je la voyait mal le laisser partir.. non, Je ne voix pas Hermione du style a laisser passer une oportunité comme ça.. sinon, C'est qu'elle est tarée! Merci enorment pour les compliments, chui tres tres flatée.

Voilà, je voulait aussi VOUS remercier pour vos review, qui m'on aidée a continuer; qui m'on touchées le plus osuvent, merci d'avoir montré ainsi votre attachement a ce que j'ecrivait. C'est la première fois que je finit une fic, je veux dire une fic comme ça a plusieurs chaps et ou les lecteurs, même en petit nombre m'n toujours encouragée et dit des choses si gentilles, alors pardon si ça fait un peu trop mélo mais chui une grande emotive moi.... Je vous aime tous!!!!!!!!

  



End file.
